The Love I Need
by Cactus93
Summary: (EDIT/REPOST) Apa jadinya jika Chanyeol, seorang fanboy sejati, mendapat kesempatan untuk berduet dengan penyanyi idolanya? Tapi sayang semuanya tidak berjalan dengan mudah. Ada sesuatu terjadi pada penyanyi idolanya. Tak semua kilauan itu indah. /CHANBAEK/BoyxBoy/Twoshot/
1. Part 1

**.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Love I Need"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara teriakan penggemar memenuhi seluruh penjuru Olympic Hall. Seperti biasa, tempat ini dijadikan para penyanyi untuk menggelar konser tunggal mereka. Untuk hari ini salah satu Rapper kenamaan Korea Selatan, Park Chanyeol mengadakan konser tunggal keduanya. Tidak berbeda jauh dangan maraknya teriakan para penggemar Chanyeol, keadaan di belakang _backstage_ ricuh dengan segala persiapan _stage_ , tata panggung, _audio_ , tata lampu. dan properti pendukung. Tapi, sepertinya tak berlaku untuk si _Rapper_ itu sendiri. Waktu kurang lima belas menit menjelang konser dimulai, dengan santai Chanyeol memainkan ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru yang belum lama ini ia miliki. Ibu jarinya aktif menggeser layar dari bawah keatas secara berurutan. Sesekali ia berhentikan pergerakan ibu jarinya dan menatap layar penuh konsentrasi, mencermati gambar yang terlihat dilayar. Kemudian ia terkikik saat mengerti apa maksud gambar tersebut dan kembali mengaktifkan kerja ibu jarinya bergerak seperti semula.

 _Pipip!_

Terkejut, tubuh Chanyeol tersentak saat membaca sebuah notifikasi baru diatas layar.

"Wah, dia meng- _update_ instagram! Woaa! Dia meng- _update_ -nya!"

Karena merasa sangat bersemangat membuka notifikasi, posisi yang awalnya ia memegang ponsel hanya dengan tangan kanan, kini tangan kirinya juga ikut berperan menyokong berat badan ponsel itu. Senyum merekah memamerkan gigi yang tertata rapi. Ia sangat bahagia menerima notifikasi dari instagram dari seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi. Seseorang yang telah sekian lama tak menampakan diri dan tiba-tiba mem- _posting_ sebuah foto baru di akun instagram, jelas saja Chanyeol begitu bersemangat. Energinya meningkat hingga berkali lipat.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke layar, memperhatikan foto apa gerangan yang di _upload_ dan begitu sebuah foto terpampang di layang ponselnya, ia langsung mengernyitkan dahi. " _Microphone_? Apakah dia kembali menyanyi? Waah~" Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi hiperaktif itu langsung menggoyang-goyangkan kepalan tangannya keatas, bersemangat menyambut penyanyi kesukaannya –sepertinya- akan melakukan _comeback_. Jiwa fans fanatiknya seakan tak sabar menunggu kabar resmi comeback.

"Chanyeol-ah! Saatnya ke atas panggung!"

"Apa?!"

Laki-laki bersurai silver itu nampak sangat terkejut menanggapi panggilan managernya, tanpa ia sadari ibu jarinya tidak sengaja menyentuh ikon _love_ saat ia menaruh ponselnya begitu saja di meja rias.

"Baik, hyung!"

Chanyeol menatap sebentar wajahnya dari pantulan cermin rias yang besar dihadapannya. Sudut bibir tebalnya tertarik keatas, dengan rambut abu tertata acak, kemeja hitam pas tubuh kekarnya dibalut jaket hitam bermanik silver disekitar kerah, celana kulit warna hitam ketat dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkila. Ia siap menghibur para penggemarnya yang sudah memenuhi kursi arena. Ya. Dia memang tampan dan berbakat dalam segala bidang tak ayal banyak orang mengaguminya. Dalam konser solo terakhir hari ini lah dia akan mengeluarkan semua kerja kerasnya selama tiga tahun ia berkarya dibelantika musik.

Lampu sorot panggung dipadamkan, di semua penggemar mendadak tenang, terdengar _backsound_ langkah kaki yang merupakan _intro_ konser. Jika intro itu mulai terdengar, itu pertanda jika Chanyeol sudah melangkah ke atas panggung. Ia berjalan pelan melangkah ke atas pangggung sesuai dengan ketukan _backsound_ dan pandangan matanya menyusuri setiap sisi penjuru arena.

 _Klak._

Satu lampu utama menyala, terokus pada sosok laki-laki yang mereka nanti berdiri dengan membawa sebuah _mic_ berwarna silver digenggaman. Hanya dia yang bersinar diantara ribuan manusia disana. Dengan senyum memukau berhasil memabukan para penggemarnya.

" _Hello ladies and gentlemen! Show me your lights! Are you ready_?!"

Semua langsung berteriak semarak lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

Inilah waktunya.

Inilah saatnya.

Inilah saat dimana sebuah kesenangan singkat akan dimulai. Walaupun itu memang hanya sebentar, tapi itu sangat membekas dihati para penggemar. Merka berteriak lantang bersemangat menyambutnya Penampilan seorang bintang yang mereka idolakan.

.

ooOoo

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi dan seseorang yang semalam baru menyelesaikan konser tunggal masih begelung di dalam kehangatan selimut bercorak catur kesayangannya. Tubuh Chanyeol sangatlah letih setelah menghabiskan energi diatas panggung dan menitikan air mata di penghujung konser. Ia sangat tersentuh dengan semua kerja keras para fans mempersembahkan kejutan di lagu terakhir yang ia nyanyikan. Dan hari ini, dia mewanti-wanti akan tidur seharian penuh. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh jangkungnya diatas kenyamanan ranjangnya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Bangun!" manager Chanyeol tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dan menarik selimut kesayangannya dengan paksa.

"Hmm." Tak ada selimut, bantalpun jadi. Chanyeol malah memeluk erat bantal dan kembali menyelami alam bawah sadarnya.

Manajer berpipi tembam itu tak ayal gemas dengan sikap Chanyeol. Tangannya terulur meraih telinga lebar anak asuhnya yang selalu merepotkan.

" _Aaa aagh_! Hyung!" Chanyeol langsung terduduk, mengelus telinga kanannya. Mata lebarnya menatap sinis ke arah managernya yang sekarang juga meyipitkan mata ke arahnya sambil melipat lengan di depan dada, seolah ada aliran listrik imajiner yang terhubung di antara tatapan mereka berdua.

"Cepat mandi sekarang! Kita bersiap ke agensi dan kau akan amat sangat menyesal jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku! Aku tunggu di ruang makan! Cepat!"

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang begitu panjang, Chanyeol hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mengendus kesal dengan managernya yang selalu saja menjadikan telinganya sebagai pengganti alarm yang rusak tiga hari yang lalu. Ia tak sempat membeli yang baru karena sibuk dengan persiapan konser. Sering kali ia iri dengan Kyungsoo yang mempunyai manager seperti Yixing yang sabarnya minta ampun dan berkelakuan lembut, tapi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Yixing yang terlalu polos dan teledor, Chanyeol langsung bergidik dan menggelengkan kepala kencang. Ia tak ingin seperti Kyungsoo yang terbongkar bahwa ia selalu memakai celana dalam hitam oleh managernya sendiri. _Hell No_! Celana dalam adalah privasi!

"Chanyeol! Apakah kau sudah selelsai?"

"Ya, Minseok hyung! Sebentar!"

Mendengar suara teriakan managernya, Chanyeol langsung terbirit masuk kedalam kamar mandi tak lupa menarik cepat handuknya yang tergantung di samping almari. Benar-benar merepotkan. Ia bersumpah akan mengukus bakpao hidup itu jika tak ada pemberitahuan yang penting di agensi.

Di dapur, Minseok yang sudah siap dengan masakan nasi goreng singkatnya dan membagi nasi goreng itu menjadi dua bagian. Untuknya dan untuk Chanyeol. Tak lupa ia juga menuangkan susu kardus di dua gelas berbeda motif.

"Hyung, seingatku hari ini tak ada jadwal wajib kita berkunjung ke agensi. Bukankah aku sudah mendapat jatah libur? Mengapa mendadak sekali?" gerutu Chanyeol yang sudah berada di ruang makan sudah rapi denim jeans dan kaos polos putihnya. Dengan rambut yang masih lembab, Chanyeol menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk sembari menunggu manajernya membawakan nasi goreng ke atas meja.

"Cepat makan saja. Kau akan mempersiapkan _full album_ mu." Minseok meletakkan piring nasi goreng dan segelas susu dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Apa?!" Baru saja Chanyeol ingin menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng kemulutnya, tapi batal. Karena dia langsung mendongak ke seberang meja tempat managernya duduk. "Mengapa mendadak sekali. Bukankah persiapan album baru akan direncanakan bulan depan?"

"Kau menolak?" Minseok menaikan alisnya, menatap Chanyeol.

"Bukan begitu, hyung. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Tapi aku masih lelah, kemarin aku baru-"

"Kau melakukan duet dengan Baekhyun."

 _Brak._

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja, "APA?!"

Jangan abaikan mata bulatnya terbuka lebar dan mulutnya menganga lebar, "Hyu-hyung, kau tak sedang bercandakan?" Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit dan tak mempercayai perkataan Minseok.

"Baekhyun saja di Jepang dan apalagi dia jarang ada kabar, mengapa dia bisa.. bisa… _ugh_ hyung~!" Chanyeol berlari mengitari meja dan meraih tangan Minseok, "Aku belum bisa mempercayainya! Apakah ini mimpi? Ya Tuhan!" Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya hingga sejajar dengan Minseok yang duduk dikursi. Ia menampar-namparkan tangan Minseok kearah pipinya untuk meyakinkan diri ini bukan mimpi. "Hyung~" Chanyeol menekan bibirnya kedalam hingga bibir tebal itu sangat tipis tak terlihat, memohon managernya itu akan menjelaskan detailnya.

Minseok hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap anak asuhnya yang –selalu- merepotkan. Ia langsung menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol dan kembali memegang sendok, melanjutkan acara makannya. "Itu benar. Bukankah kau tahu jika Baekhyun akan kembali ke Korea?"

Chanyeol mengernyit lagi, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bukannya kau memberi ' _love'_ pada posting instagramnya?" Minseok melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak. Kemarin aku hanya melihatnya saja sebelum konser dimulai."

"Kau. Iya."

"Iya apa?"

"Saat ini kau menduduki peringkat kelima di pencarian _naver_. Banyak yang memberikan komentar saat ada berita ' _Park Chanyeol Penggemar Sejati Byun Baekhyun_ ' di sana."

"EH?!" Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan kecepatan kilat ke arah kamar dan meraih ponselnya di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Semalam setelah konser, dia sama sekali tak bernafsu untuk membuka ponsel saat lelah mendera sekujur tubuhnya.

Sembari berjalan kembali ke arah meja makan, tangannya bergerak aktif mengetikkan kata kunci 'Chanyeol dan Baekhyun' di situ _naver_. Tanpa mengetik semua huruf pun kata kunci itu sudah nampak dilayarnya. Inilah hobi tersembunyi seorang Rapper Park Chanyeol. Tiada hari tanpa mencari sesuatu tentang dirinya dan Byun Baekhyun, Solois pujaannya. Dan sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Chanyeol memang penggemar seorang diva Byun. Jadilah hanya menyetik nama 'C', langsung muncul 'Chanyeol' diurutan pertama dan'Chanyeol Baekhyun' diurutan kedua kolom pencarian.

Chanyeol hanya perlu membuka situs yang paling atas di antara puluhan situs lainnya. Bodohnya dia baru menyadari berita heboh itu. Dan benar saja, Chanyeol terkejut membaca komentar para netizen.

 _[+296, -70] Wah Chanyeol oppa begitu menggemari Baekhyun oppa~ Bahkan belum ada satu menit Baekhyun oppa memposting foto terbarunya, Chanyeol oppa langsung memberi love~ Chanyeol oppa love Baekhyun oppa~ pyung~_

 _[+243, -13] Apakah Baekhyun kembali menyanyi?_

 _[+173, -22] Penggemar sejati!_

 _[+131, -247] Bukankah saat itu dia sedang konser? Mengapa dia membuang-buang waktu bermain dengan media sosial disaat penggemarnya menanti dia muncul di atas panggung?_

 _[+143, -73] Aku selalu menanti posting terbaru Baekhyun di Instagram. Tapi sebagai penggemar Baekhyun, aku merasa kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol hahaha. Apakah ada yang merasakan hal seperti yang aku rasakan?_

 _[+127, -191] Mereka seumuran, kan? Apakah mereka saling kenal?_

 _[+118, -5] Baekhyun oppa! Tolong follow back akun Chanyeol oppa~ Dia mencintaimu diam-diam~ kkk_

 _[+76, -18] Apakah hanya aku yang merasa Baekhyun meng-upload sebuah microphone untuk menyemangati Chanyeol saat konser terakhirnya?_

 _[+34, -261] Mengapa Chanyeol-ku menyukai penyanyi murahan seperti Baekhyun?_

Tangan Chanyeol gatal ingin menggorok orang yang memberi komen yang paling bawah beserta orang yang sudah memberi _like_ terhadap komentar itu. Tapi orang itu fansnya! Chanyeol langsung mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Sabar Chanyeol. Mungkin fansnya belum dewasa dan masih membutuhkan waktu pendewasaan.

"Abaikan komentarnya," Minseok sangat hafal sifat Chanyeol. Minseok sudah selesai menghabiskan nasi gorengnya kini meminum susunya hingga tersisa setengah gelas, "Cepat habiskan nasi gorengmu dan bersiap ke agensi."

Terdengar decakan sebal Chanyeol. Dengan lemas laki-laki itu meletakkan ponselnya kemeja dan menghabiskan nasi gorengnya.

"Kau tak senang bertemu Baekhyun?"

"Mengapa hyung bicara seperti itu," Chanyeol melirik Minseok, "Baekhyun sudah sampai di Korea?" tambahnya dengan mulut penuh nasi goreng di dalamnya.

Minseok diam sejenak. Dia tahu situasi kondisi. Sebab akibat. Dia menghindari semprotan nasi goreng dari Chanyeol, maka Minseok harus menahan dulu kalimat yang ingin dia ucapkan setelah Chanyeol berhasil menelan nasinya.

"Mengapa kau hanya menatapku hyung?"

"Telan dulu nasi gorengnya."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang telan!"

 _Glek._

"Sudah aku telan. Lihat! Aaaa." Chanyeol membuka lebar mulutnya.

"Dasar jorok!"

"Salah hyung sendiri. Aku kan hanya membuktikan." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu.

"Berhenti makan sejenak dan dengarkan." Minseok buru-buru berucap saat melihat Chanyeol hampir memasukkan sesuap nasi goreng lagi ke mulut lebarnya. Chanyeol mengernyit sambil meletakkan kembali sendok itu diatas piring. Kini makhluk bertelinga lebih lebar dari ukuran manusia normal itu duduk diam dengan tangan terlipat diatas meja dan siap mendengarkan perkataan managernya.

"Hari ini kita akan ke agensi karena untuk temu sapa dengan Byun Baekhyun yang menandatangani kontrak dengan agensi kita," Minseok mendengar pekikan kesenangan dari arah Chanyeol. Dia tahu Chanyeol akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia dengan berita ini, "Dia akan tiba di Korea mungkin sekitar pukul satu. Sebelum dia tiba, kita harus sudah berada di agensi. Agensi tak akan mempermasalahkanmu untuk mendekati Baekhyun, karena itu akan menjadi bagus jika kau bisa akrab dengan Baekhyun."

"Aku memang benar-benar suka Baekhyun dan bukan hanya sekedar taktik!" Chanyeol menekan kalimat terakhirnya serta memberi tatapan tajam.

Minseok menghela napas, "Aku tahu, Chanyeol-ah. Tapi itu semua perintah atasan dan kita patuhi saja. Bukankah ini secara tidak langsung memudahkanmu melakukan pendekatan dengan Baekhyun?"

 _Benar juga_. Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya menanggapi pemikiran hyungnya. Berarti agensinya setuju dia berkencan dengan Baekhyun.

 _Tunggu sebentar. Kencan?_ Chanyeol tersipu memikirkannya. Ia buru-buru menyentuh pipinya yang memanas.

"Berhentilah bersikap menjijikkan. Kau habiskan saja nasi goreng yang sudah dingin itu dan cuci semuanya. Aku akan mengecek emali sebentar. Satu jam lagi kita berangkat." Minseok berjalan meninggalkan meja makan dan melangkah menuju sofa. Tak lupa ia mengambil laptop dan sekarang dia hanya fokus pada laptopnya.

Chanyeol mulai sibuk menghabiskan nasi goreng itu tapi pikirannya terbang mengingat sosok sang penyanyi pujaannya. Chanyeol masuk dalam industri hiburan semata-mata karena Byun Baekhyun. Penyanyi solo yang seumuran dengannya yang saat itu begitu terkenal dan cocok menjadi panutan ketika ia berada dalam masa remaja yang sedang mencari jati diri. Berkat Baekhyun, Chanyeol mempunyai mimpi. Berkat Baekhyun, Chanyeol ingin menggapai mimpinya. Dan berkat Baekhyun, Chanyeol bisa berdiri diantara jajaran atas daftar Rapper paling terkenal di Korea.

Dulu Chanyeol sadar ia tidak bisa bernyanyi dengan merdu, belum bisa menari dengan lincah, dan hanya mengandalkan wajah. Awalnya Chanyeol hanya sebatas ingin menjadi model, maka tak salahnya jika ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat seni kecuali bermain alat musik yang pada dasarnya hanya untuk ajang keren menarik perhatian orang yang dia sukai saat SMA.

Namun saat ia tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah OST drama yang ditonton _noona_ -nya, ia merinding dengan lantunan suara merdu selembut dan semanis madu yang terdengar dari _backsound_ drama tersebut. Ia langsung bertanya dengan kakaknya siapa penyanyinya dan saat itu juga Chanyeol menjadikan dirinya sebagai penggemar nomor satu Byun Baekhyun. Hanya dengan suara Baekhyun mampu menggetarkan hati Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan paras penyanyi itu yang memang sungguh menawan, Chanyeol menjadi gila. Baekhyun selalu membuat jantungnya selalu berdebar-debar. Bahkan ia nekat datang ke acara setiap _fanmeeting_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga berhasil mendapatkan dua tanda tangan di Single Baekhyun pertama dan mini album terakhir. Ya. Terakhir karena setelah itu Baekhyun menerima cobaan yang begitu pelik dan bersembunyi dari gemilang panggung dunia hiburan.

Chanyeol sudah menghabiskan sarapannya. Kini dia merapikan piring serta gelas diatas meja dan berjalan ke arah wastafel cuci piring. Disana juga ada wajan bekas nasi goreng. Dasar managernya itu senaknya saja menjadikan dia babu.

"Chanyeol, apakah sudah selesai?"

"Belum! Sebentar lagi!" Chanyeol balas berteriak. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan mencuci wajan dan sudah suruh cepat-cepat?

 _Apakah sudah ada satu jam? Cepat sekali._

Padahal Minseok tadi memberinya waktu satu jam. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah mempunyai niatan setelah mencuci piring dia akan melanjutkan _stalking time line_.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, tinggal saja! Baekhyun sudah tiba di Incheon sekarang."

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang dan hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang akan ia cuci. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh kearah Minseok yang sudah berdiri di ujung dapur dengan menggendong tas gendong putih kesayangannya. Alis Chanyeol tertarik keatas, begitu juga dengan matanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah melihat jadwal. Aku kira berangkat jam 12 dan sampai jam satu. Makanya aku memperkirakan jam satu sampai di Korea, ternyata jam 12 adalah waktu kedatangannya."

Chanyeol dengan gesit membersihkan tangan dari sabun yang menempel. Berlari ke kamar mengambil jaket, topi, masker dan tak lupa sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Lalu berjalan kembali kearah meja makan mengambil ponselnya, "Hyung, aku sudah tampan, kan?"

Minseok memutar bola matanya tak menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai persetujuan. Ayo hyung! Aku sudah siap!"

"Jika sejak dulu kau bergerak gesit seperti ini, aku tak akan terus-terusan meminta maaf kepada atasan karena seringnya kamu terlambat datang di setiap rapat." Minseok berdecak mengakhiri ucapannya dan mengikuti Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah selesai mengikat tali sepatu adidasnya. Chanyeol terkenal dengan julukan si biang telat dan petinggi agesinyapun sudah hapal.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan menarik tangan Minseok agar juga ikut gesit berjalan keluar apartemennya. "Aku tak sabar bertemu dengan malaikatku, hyung."

.

ooOoo

.

Perjalanan menuju agensi membutuhkan waktu sekitar lima belas menit dari apartemen Chanyeol dan saat ini Chanyeol duduk bersandar di dalam mobil sibuk memainkan ponsel sedangkan Minseok sibuk dengan kemudinya. Keinginan Chanyeol untuk _stalking_ terwujud. Seperti seorang fans lainnya, Chanyeol tak luput menyimpan foto-foto HD ataupun preview yang tersebar di _time-line_ -nya. Chanyeol mempunyai akun rahasia, dimana dia memfollow semua akun fansite Baekhyun dan tak lupa juga fansite dirinya. Ingat. Chanyeol itu termasuk golongan orang narsis. Tolong maklumi sifatnya itu.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku meng- _upload_ video?" melihat begitu banyak foto _update_ -an Baekhyun di _Airport_ , Chanyeol merasa juga ingin mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. Dia ingin meng- _upload_ video yang berisi audio cuplikan lagu yang ia buat untuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak!"

Chanyeol mengeram mendengar keinginannya ditolak dengan tegas, "Kalau foto?" Ayolah, Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada fansnya setelah konser dua hari kemarin.

"Jangan dulu, Chanyeol-ah! Jangan terlalu agresif." Sembari mempertahankan pandangannya ke jalan, Minseok melirik sebentar ke arah Chanyeol. "Saat ini kau sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan media dan jangan menambahinya lagi. Karena itu terlihat terlalu _maruk_ perhatian dan akan dianggap menunjukkan kesombongan untuk mencari perhatian. Ingatlah jika netizen itu gemar mengkritik, untung saja kau punya fans yang loyal. Duduklah dengan tenang dan bermainlah dengan ponselmu saja."

Chanyeol langsung bungkam, memajukan bibirnya setelah mendengar serentetan kalimat pedas itu. Dia memposisikan diri duduk rapi dan kembali bermain ponsel dengan tenang. Managernya kalau marah akan mengeluarkan perkataan sadis, itu sudah di garis bawahi Chanyeol sejak dulu. Tapi dia sering sekali mengulang kesalahan itu dan inilah akibatnya.

Chanyeol kembali membuka situs _naver_ dan muncul beberapa judul berita membuat Chanyeol kelu.

 **Setelah Setahun Keluar Agensi dan Bersembunyi di Jepang, Byun Baekhyun Kembali Menapakkan Kakinya di Korea.**

 **Akhirnya Byun Baekhyun Pulang Setalah Sekian Lama Melarikan Diri.**

Banyak berita lain sejenis itu bertebaran. Chanyeol langsung menutup aplikasinya dan memukul dashboard.

Minseok melirik Chanyeol dan tak mau menanggapi. Dia sudah tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Chanyeol pasti sudah membaca berita itu. Tadi saat Minseok membuka email dan mampir berseluncur di dunia maya, ia pun melihat berita yang menyudutkan Baekhyun. Semua sudah bisa di tebak jika media bergerak dengan sangat cepat, masa lalu akan terungkit kembali dan membuka luka lama. Minseok berharap Baekhyun tetap kuat bertahan.

Bersembunyi.

Melarikan diri.

Sepertinya itu kata yang tak pantas tertoreh pada judul berita.

Baekhyun tidak bersembunyi. Baekhyun tidaklah melarikan diri. Baekhyun hanya butuh suasana tenang setelah kasus yang dihadapinya. Kasus yang membuat namanya langsung tercoreng walau statusnya adalah seorang korban.

Korban kasus pelecehan.

Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, dunia hiburan Korea Setalan diguncang oleh berita _'Seorang penyanyi terkenal A melaporkan sebuah perkara pelecehan yang di terima dari salah satu petinggi agensinya. Walaupun dia masih mempunyai kontrak selama dua tahun lagi, tapi dia langsung memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak dan menyewa seorang pengacara terkenal untuk menangani kasusnya.'_

Sontak saja berita itu menjadi _tranding_ disemua situs dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Dan Byun Baekhyun lah di duga penyanyi A tersebut karena beredar foto, dia sedang berada di pengadilan bersama dengan seorang pengacara. Setelah kabar itu beredar, Baekhyun tak menampakan diri di layar kaca lagi dan sebulan kemudian ada salah satu fans yang melihat Baekhyun berada di Hokaido.

Agensinya pun terpaksa ditutup karena agensi tersebut hanyalah agensi kecil yang terus saja mengandalkan Baekhyun sebagai tombak utamanya. Serta ada beberapa _trainee_ yang mengaku mengalami kejadian serupa yang dialami _sunbaenim_ -nya. Berita itu akhirnya terus terbawa arus dan tenggelam didasar laut. Walaupun berita itu telah tenggelam, tapi tetaplah meninggalkan bekas. Dan hari ini dimana saatnya berita itu kembali muncul kepermukaan.

"Tenanglah, Chanyeol-ah. Agensi kita akan mengadakan konfrensi pers untuk menangkis semua berita negatif. Turunlah dari mobil sekarang. Ayo!"

Tanpa terasa mobil Audi R4 hitam itu sampai di _basement_ agensi. Chanyeol yang masih dirundung emosi, turun dari mobil tanpa memberi komentar. Dia berjalan mengikuti Minseok dan memasang wajah datar.

"Apakah kau tak senang bertemu dengan Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja senang! Tadi kau sudah menanyakan itu!"

"Atur ekspresi wajahmu. Tersenyumlah seperti biasa, wajahmu itu seperti jerapah yang tak bisa tersenyum!"

"Memang jerapah bisa tersenyum?"

Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Kau benar-benar idiot."

.

ooOoo

.

Disinilah Chanyeol dan Minseok sekarang. Duduk dihadapan tiga orang penting Agensi di dalam sebuah ruang rapat yang biasanya Chanyeol sebut ruang yang membosankan. Chanyeol menyebutkan membosankan karena ruangan rapat ini sangat polos tanpa hiasan dinding, hanya ada papan tulis selebar 2x1 meter di tembok dan kursi yang disusun melingkar di sekeliling meja persegi panjang yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. Minseok berdalih semua itu agar peserta rapat fokus dengan rapatnya. Menggelikan.

Salah satu orang yang duduk dihadapan Chanyeol adalah Kim Joonmyeon, pemilik agensi tempat Chanyeol bernaung. Orang itu gemar sekali turun tangan mengurus artisnya dan Chanyeol menyukai keprofesionalannya itu.

Perasaan berdebar-debar Chanyeol rasakan menanti detik demi detik Baekhyun memasuki ruangan. Ia selalu melirik kearah jam tangannya tak sabar. Kelima orang itupun tak mengeluarakan suara apapun sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu. Kelimanya langsung berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan si tamu penting.

Orang pertama yang masuk adalah laki-laki berambut –sangat- ikal dengan senyumnya yang selalu terumbar dan ia membuat Chanyeol teringat sesuatu. Dia adalah manager Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae. Jongdae sangatlah ramah dikalangan fans Baekhyun dari dulu dan sekarang pun sepertinya tak berubah. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ceria menyapa mereka yang sudah sedari tadi menunggunya. Sosok selanjutnya yang berjalan pelan memasuki ruangan adalah sosok laki-laki yang paling ditunggu. Chanyeol menahan pekikakan saat Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan memberi salam. Terakhir kali Chanyeol melihat sosok manis itu berambut pirang terang, kini warnanya berganti menjadi warna cokelat karamel. Wajahnya tetap putih bersih seperti terakhir kali dia ingat. Hanya sedikit perbedaan, badannya. Chanyeol masih ingat betul potret Baekhyun terkahir di Korea yang di ambil para fans dan ia tahu laki-laki itu telah kehilangan beberapa kilo berat badannya. Pipi kenyal berisi yang Chanyeol kagumi kini nampak begitu tirus.

Chanyeol menekan bibirnya kedalam, tangannya mengepal sekuat tenaga, rasanya saat ini juga dia berlari cepat kelantai teratas agensi dan berteriak keras meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Walaupun Baekhyun kurusan, tapi tetap saja ia masih mempesona seperti dulu. Chanyeol sama sekali tak menyesal datang ke agensi hari ini. Dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada managernya. Kalau perlu ia akan datang ke agensi setiap hari jika Baekhyun memang berada di dalamnya. Chanyeol ingin sekali mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum ramah menyapa petinggi agensi. Apakah ruangan ini mempunyai cctv? Jika iya, dia akan sangat berbahagia jika ia mendapatkan copy-an video cctv itu sekarang.

 _Ya ampun, mengapa dia semakin manis saja._

"Chanyeol-ah. Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan langsung merasakan sikutan dari manajernya. Kesadarannya kembali dan yang dilihatnya kini adalah semua orang telah duduk rapi di kursi menatapnya semua. Joonmyeon pun terkekeh melihat artisnya yang bertingkah bodoh. Ia sudah hafal itu.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya dan langsung tertunduk malu-malu. Alasan Chanyeol tersipu malu seperti sekarang adalah pujaan hatinya menatapnya dan tersenyum manis.

Jika saja manajernya tak berbisik mengancamnya, "Fokuslah! Berhentilah bersikap memalukan!"

Chanyeol menelan paksa ludahnya, kembali memperhatikan jalannya rapat. Ia terkejut bahkan Baekhyun sudah sampai tahap menandatangani kontrak perkerjaan.

"Kesimpulan rapat hari ini adalah akan diadakan konferesi pers besok tentang Baekhyun yang bergabung dengan Agensi kita dan perencanaan Album Chanyeol akan dirilis sekitar tiga bulan kedepan. Ada dua _title_ utama, yang satu _full_ Chanyeol dan yang kedua Chanyeol akan berduet dengan Byun Baekhyun."

"Kita akan terus melihat _chart_ seminggu selanjutnya dan para fans-lah akan menentukan lagu mana yang lebih mereka sukai. Jika lagu duet Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa berada dalam jajaran _chart_ teratas, berarti Baekhyun sudah bisa diterima lagi oleh masyarakat. Kemungkinan besar _project_ untuk Baekhyun akan terus berdatangan. Jika tidak memasuki _chart_ , mungkin akan ada kolaborsi yang lain. Sesuai jadwal, Chanyeol akan libur seminggu ini dan minggu depan Chanyeol akan langsung melakukan persiapan album barunya."

Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya dan berjabat tangan dengan Baekhyun. "Kami senang kau memilih agensi kami untuk kembali ke dunia hiburan."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum dan beberapa saat kemudian melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

Semua tersenyum lega rapat berjalan lancar. Apalagi Chanyeol yang kembali memasang wajah bahagianya, tanpa tahu Baekhyun tengah mencengkram erat lututnya saat ia kembali duduk.

"Rapat sudah selesai, kalian bisa melanjutkan jadwal kalian masing-masing." Ketiga orang petinggi agensi meninggalkan ruangan. Kini hanya tersisia dua artis dengan manager mereka.

"Betah sekali kau mem- _perm_ rambutmu dengan gaya itu?" Minseok memecahkan keheningan berjalan mendekati Jongdae yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ayolah~ bukankah ini semakin membuatku menggemaskan Minseokie hyung! Benarkan?"

Kedua manager itu sepertinya saling kenal dan langsung berpelukan penuh tawa, "Selamat datang kembali ke Korea Jongdae-ya!"

Mengabaikan tingkah managernya, Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dikursinya.

"Baekhyun-sshi?" Chanyeol memberanikan diri menyapa Baekhyun yang sepertinya berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"I-iya?"

 _Aigoo._ Suara lembut Baekhyun seakan mampu menghantarkan Chanyeol berlayar ke nirwana.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol-sshi?"

 _Aigoo. Suaranya benar-benar merdu sekali._

"Park Chanyeol-sshi?"

 _Eh._ Khayalan Chanyeol musnah. Laki-laki itu langsung gelagapan mengingat kalimat yang sudah ia persiapkan dari tadi. "I-itu maaf! Aku ingin berkenalan secara resmi denganmu. Um… perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Senang bertemu dan melakukan duet denganmu." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan dilengkapi dengan senyum lebarnya. Dia sudah mengingat semua yang harus ia katakan dan dia telah men- _delete_ kalimat 'Ayo pergi ke café seberang bersamaku!' dan 'Bisakah kita melakukan selca?'.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan membalas jabat tangan Chanyeol. "Salam kenal juga Chanyeol-sshi. Aku Byun Baekhyun, aku senang kau bermurah hati menerima suaraku dalam albummu."

Baekhyun selalu merendah, ia sangat murah hati. Dengan perasaan tak rela Chanyeol melepaskan jabat-tangannya. Dia ingat sudah sekian banyak kebodohan yang ia lakukan hari ini dan ia tak ingin pasangan masa depannya juga memanggil dirinya idiot seperti panggilan managernya.

"Bisakah kita bicara secara informal. Umur kita sebaya dan aku ingin lebih akrab denganmu." Bedebar-debar jantung Chanyeol. Ia –sangat- ingin mendekatkan diri pada Baekhyun. Dimulai dari teman pun tak masalah.

"Benarkah?" Mata sipit itu membola, "Kalau begitu ayo kita berteman.", dan diakhiri dengan senyum lembut yang mampu membuat Chanyeol meleleh.

"Uwaaaaa!" Daya tahan Chanyeol sudah mencapai titik teratas, laki-laki berkaki jenjang itu langsung berlari kencang keluar ruang rapat menuju tempat yang sedari tadi ia recanakan –atap agensi-, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memiringkan kepalanya yang penuh tanda tanya.

"Anak asuhmu itu kenapa?" Jongdae pun menaikkan alisnya melihat Chanyeol yang seperti orang yang kesurupan.

"Abaikan, dia memang idiot." Minseok memutar bola matanya, "Oh ya, Baekhyun-ah?"

"Iya?" Baekhyun langsung menatap Minseok.

"Chanyeol. Dia yang menciptakan lagu itu."

Mata Baekhyun membola dan kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada pintu. Terlihat senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **OoooO**

 **.**

 **A/N**

Sebagai permulaan setelah sekian lama aku g update FF Chanbaek, aku hanya merepublish FFku yang masih berceceran hehehe... Pemanasan~ FF ini repost sekaligus ada beberapa editan dan tambahan di beberapa kalimat secara keseluruhan yang dulu pernah di post di Chanbaek Indonesia. Karena pengeditan menjadi FF ini begitu panjang, maka aku bagi menjadi 2 part dan chapter selanjutnya akan publish sekitar semingu setelah chapter 1 di publish. Kemungkinan hanya twoshot dan rate T. Ingin menaikkan rate, tapi lihat saja besok. Aku belum mood dengan FF NC dan sebulan ini pun FF yang aku baca itu hanya sekitar 3 judul ff hiks… maafkan aku moodku baru down awal tahun ini TT

Sedikit pengumungan untuk para reader yang membaca PL dan PW. Kedua ff itu sedang dalam proses pengetikan^^ kemungkinan PW dulu baru publish dan PL menyusul. Doakan semoga lancar…. Mohon maaf dengan sangat karena author yang PHP ini /deepbow/

Oh iya, aku baru aja bikin akun ig khusus untuk bahas ff hahaha, jika ada pertanyaan silakan langsung DM^^ ( **cactus0893** )

Aku bersemangat mengedit FF ini karen ulang tahun monmon yeeeey /tebar confetti/ **Selamat ulang tahun monmon aka PrincePink** dududu~ untuk perayaan ulang tahun seperti biasa, ada update jamaah yang kali ini bersama: -∆ **PrincePink** ∆ - **Homonymous** (di Wattpad) - **Sayaka Dini** \- **Oh Yuri** \- **Sigmame** \- **Railash61** \- **Purflowerian** \- **Lolipopsehun** \- **Cactus93** \- **Brida Wu** \- **ParkAyoung** \- **OhLan94** (di Wattpad) - **RedApplee** \- **Hyurien92**

Cuap-cuapnya sampai disini dulu ya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak^^

Maaf jika pemanasan ini mengecewakan. Mohon bersabar untuk yang menunggu PL dan PW :')

 **~ See ya~**


	2. Part 2 (END)

**.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

" **The Love I Need"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berjalan lancar dan kemarin baru saja Baekhyun melakukan konfrensi pers mengenai dirinya yang kembali kedunia musik. Berita yang telah dimuat di beberapa koran dan situs online pun tak mengecewakan. Walau ada sorakan tak setuju dari beberapa _netizen_ , tapi itu tak sebanding dengan mereka yang pro. Fans Baekhyun pun benar-benar kembali setelah setahun dalam masa hiatusnya. Mereka turut memberi dukungan penuh untuk sang idola.

Hari ini Chanyeol kembali datang ke agensinya. Ia habisnya libur seminggunya untuk bersantai di rumah sang orang tua. Sembari bermalas-malasan di rumah, ia tetap melakukan _stalking_ seperti biasa. Sayangnya semua berita intinya sama sehingga membuat Chanyeol bosan, karena ia sudah lebih dulu tahu isi berita itu. Semua berita penuh dengan pemberitahuan Bakehyun yang bergabung dengan agensinya dan ada pula yang masih memasang berita tentang masa lalu Baekhyun yang mampu membuat emosi Chanyeol meradang.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol tetap main ke agensi, toh rumahnya pun tak terlalu jauh. Tapi managerjanya itu sangat mengharamkan dirinya menginjakkan kakinya di lantai Agensi. Jika Chanyeol bisa terbang, dia akan langsung menyelundup kesana tanpa perlu menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai, sekaligus meminjam jubah transparan _Harry Potter_. Abaikan. Itu semua hanyalah khayalan Chanyeol semata karena sebegitu inginnya bertemu Baekhyun.

Memarkirkan mobil di depan agensi, Rapper kondang Korea itu malas parkir di dalam. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Chanyeol tak terlalu mahir memarkirkan mobil ketika ada dua mobil diantar satu spot area kosong. Dan sudah menjadi nasib Chanyeol jika saat ia membuka pintu mobil, langsung disambut oleh pekik teriakan fans yang sengaja ataupun tak sengaja lewat di depan Agensi. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya lalu terbirit lari kearah pintu utama Agensi.

Chanyeol sangat rindu aroma ruangan pribadinya di agensi. Ruangan itu hanyalah sebuah ruangan kedap suara minimalis berukuran 3x6 dilengkapi dengan piano, peralatan audio, seperangkat komputer dan sebagainya yang menurut Chanyeol menyenangkan berada di ruangan itu seharian. Joonmyeon memang memanjakan penyanyinya yang satu itu.

Pria berambut silver terang itu terus saja tersenyum menanti berpapasan dengan Baekhyun kebetulan–jika beruntung- ataupun tidak, di lobi agensi. Selama libur satu minggu, Chanyeol sudah melatih daya tahan jantungnya jika bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sebelum dia berangkat ke Agensi, Chanyeol bahkan sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jamnya untuk menatap poster wajah Baekhyun yang berukuran A2 bonus dari _photobook fansite_ Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah kebal.

Atau mungkin belum. Tubuh Chanyeol kaku saat membuka ruangan pribadinya.

 _Kenapa dia berada disini?!_

Batinnya berteriak saat melihat Baekhyun dengan kemeja merah dan topi hitam sedang duduk di kursi putar yang biasa Chanyeol gunakan untuk mencari inspirasi mengarang.

 _Ya ampun dia duduk dikursiku. Pantatku indirect kiss pantatnya! Ya ampun. Ya ampun. Aku bisa gila!_

"Hei, Chanyeol-ah! Kau sudah datang ternyata. Sini, duduklah disampingku." Minseok memanggil Chanyeol yang tetap berdiri di depan pintu sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sofa samping ia duduk.

Chanyeol tersenyum aneh kepada Baekhyun dan manajernya. Dengan gerak kaku pula Chanyeol berjalan dan menduduki sofa. Kepalanya ia tundukan. Sepertinya metode manatap poster itu tidak manjur. Gagal total! Ia sibuk merutuk di dalam hati.

"Chanyeol-ah kita akan pergi ke ruang produksi dua jam lagi bertemu dengan produsermu. Rencananya albummu akan ditambah 5 lagu dari agensi dan 7 lagu sisa tetap memakai lagu ciptaanmu . Untuk masalah MV, lagu utamamulah yang akan di buat MV yang mengikut sertakan dirimu dan MV lagu duet mu dengan Baekhyun hanya akan menggunakan artis agensi. "

Chanyeol mengangguk paham mencerna maksud managernya.

"Untuk konsep kau bisa bebas menambah ide konsep yang sudah disiapkan."

Chanyeol langsung bergerak mengambil map biru yang berisi gambaran konsep album serta MV-nya. Ia amati benar-benar setiap detail disana.

"Kau silang saja yang menurutmu kurang menarik. Sisanya biarkan."

"Hyung, mereka memberikan lagu ballad untukku?" Chanyeol terperangah tidak percaya.

"Cobalah saja. Kau pasti bisa. Fans sangat menyukai lagu ballad yang dulu kau _cover_ dan di _upload soundcould_. Agensi ingin kau mencoba semua genre lagu."

Baekhyun yang ikut memperhatikan dari seberang tak bisa menanggapi apa-apa. Chanyeol yang fokus dengan map biru itu entah mengapa di mata Baekhyun sangat bersinar. Sinar kharisma seorang _idol_. Dia kagum dengan Chanyeol yang bisa menciptakan lagunya sendiri dan bisa memasukkannya kedalam album solonya. Sosok Chanyeol dimata Baekhyun sangatlah mandiri. Ia iri, dengan usia yang sama, dirinya hanya terus diam berdiri ditempat tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berguna. Mungkin sinar kharismanya pun juga telah surut.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini lirik lagu mu." Jongdae menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Baekhyun, "Kau mau makan siang apa? Ini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang. Kau pelajari lagunya dengan baik, aku akan membelikanmu makanan."

"Seperti biasa saja, hyung."

Chanyeol terpesona dengan sikap Jongdae. Ternyata manager yang ideal itu adalah seperti Jongdae! Bukan seperi Minseok ataupun seperti Lay. Jongdae begitu baik hati, pengertian dan bijaksana. Bisakah Jongdae mengurus dua penyanyi? Chanyeol ingin mendaftar sekaligus bisa menyelam minum air melakukan pendekatan dengan –ehem- Baekhyun.

"Kau jatuh cinta dengan Jongdae?" Goda Minseok saat Chanyeol terus saja memandang manager Baekhyun.

"Apa?!" Chanyeol mendelik menatap Minseok geli. Bulu kuduknya langsung bergidik mengimajinasikan perkataan Minseok jika ia berpacaran dengan Jongdae.

Yang benar saja!

Pria bertelinga lebar itu tersadar setelah mendengar pekikan tawa yang nyaring dari Jongdae dan kikikan kecil dari Baekhyun.

 _Asalkan membuat Baekhyun tertawa seperti itu. Hinaan dan cacianpun aku tarima sepenuh hati._ Chanyeol berganti menatap Baekhyun dan memberi pandangan memuja.

"Hei Minseokie hyung! Sepertinya Baekhyun lah yang ia sukai~ lihatlah rautnya bodoh terpesonanyanya itu~" Jongdae ikut mengompori. Baekhyun tersipu tersenyum malu, tak mau menanggapi, memokuskan pandangannya pada kertas lirik yang ia bawa.

"Dasar mesum! Kau pasti sedang berpikir jorok.." Minseok langsung menarik telinga kiri Chanyeol.

"Aaaa… hyung! Siapa yang mesum! Apa salahnya aku menatap Baekhyun?"

"Ssstth… hentikan sifat idiotmu dan kau terlalu frontal," ditambah dengan dengusan keras, Minseok langsung berdiri.

 _Ups!_ Chanyeol menahan rasa malu, mulutnya telah berbicara terlalu jujur.

"Aku akan membeli makan siang bersama Jongdae. Kalian pelajari dulu lagu kalian sebelum menambah repot produser Hwang, si produser yang keras hati! Malangnya kau Chanyeol-ah, ditangani produser seperti dia." Minseok berlalu pergi sambil menggandeng Jongdae, meninggalkan dua orang yang baru dalam masa penjajakan.

"Hm… Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol langsung menoleh saat Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan lirih. Ia sepertinya ragu dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan.

"Apakah kau-"

' _Menyukaiku?'_ Entah mengapa Chanyeol sangat berdebar mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun. Apakah Baekhyun menanggapi ucapannya tadi?

"kau bisa meng- ah umm… dimana letak toiletnya?"

Harapannya yang sempat melambung tinggi kini jatuh langsung sirna. Tapi, ia jatuh dilahan empuk karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedang bertanya saat ini sangat menggemaskan. Lebih menggemaskan daripada anak perempuan _noona_ -nya yang masih batita.

"Ayo aku antar saja!"

"T-tidak usah. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan arahnya."

Melihat wajah kukuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol memberi petunjuk jalan ke toilet. Sololist itu mengangguk paham, langsung berdiri dan pergi. Chanyeol menatap pintu itu terus menerus. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa saat berdua dengan Baekhyun nanti. Jika dekat dengan orang yang disukai, Chanyeol selalu _over-act_. Chanyeol tak bisa menahannya, apalagi Baekhyun adalah idolanya. Dia sendiripun malu untuk mengakui sikap _absurd_ -nya yang ia akui sendiri itu terkada-atau- sering memalukan jika mengingatnya.

Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia lakukan itu berulang sampai merasa tenang. Chanyeol harus bersikap wajar dan profesional. Ini demi albumnya juga. Chanyeol harus bisa membiasakan diri. Membiasakan diri dari pesona Baekhyun yang memabukkan dan menggoncangkan hatinya. Kepala mengangguk mantap, pikiran terfokus lagi kepada map birunya sembari menunggu Baekhyun.

 _Cklek_.

 _Mengapa cepat sekali?_

Chanyeol mengernyit menyadari Baekhyun yang masuk kembali ke ruangannya. Setahunya jarak toilet lumayan jauh dan harus melewati lima ruangan.

Mata bulatnya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk. Chanyeol menyadari wajah Baekhyun memucat. Ia bingung harus mulai darimana. Haruskah dia langsung melontarkan lelucon dari _gag concert_ yang semalam baru ia tonton? Baru kali ini lidah Chanyeol kaku saat bersama dengan orang lain. Biasanya mulutnya selalu terumbar kesana kemari, menceritakan segala kejadian lucu.

Seingatnya Baekhyun dulu lebih cerewet daripada dirinya. Chanyeol menonton semua _variety_ ataupun _reality_ show yang ada Baekhyun didalamnya. Ia hapal jika pria mungil selalu membuat kelucuan yang berhasil membuatnya terpingkal untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Tapi mengapa Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya kini begitu pendiam? Saat rapat minggu lalu pun begitu. Baekhyun hanya bicara seperlunya. Ada apa dengannya? Sosok Baekhyun kini begitu pendiam. Penuh misteri sehingga selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

Sebagai seorang penggemar, Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun kembali ceria seperti dulu. Tertawa lepas, bukan hanya kikikan kecil seperti tadi –walau tetap saja bisa membuatnya terpesona. Chanyeol yakin sikap ceria Baekhyun dulu bukanlah hasil tekanan dari Agensnya yang lama.

 _Duk_.

Kursi Baekhyun mundur bersinggungan dengan meja dibelakannya.

Sontak Chanyeol terokus menatap Baekhyun. Dilihatnya tubuh mungil itu menggigil. Ia yang menyadari perubahan Baekhyun langsung, berlari menopang tubuh Baekhyun yang mendadak limbung.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"J-jangan! J-ja-jangan sentuh aku! Pergi!" Saat merasakan sentuhan asing pada tubuhnya, Bakehyun langsung berteriak histeris. Dia menepis tangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung duduk dilantai disudut tembok, memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Baekhyun-ah?"

"Pergi!"

"Ini aku Baekhyun-ah. Aku Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terus mencoba mendekati Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun terlihat sangat ketakutan. Jelas saja itu membuat Chanyeol bingung bukan main.

"Baekhyun-ah?" Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh bahu Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tampik lagi.

"Jangan mendekat! Pe-pergi! _Hiks_ "

Mendengar suara isakan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kaku.

Chanyeol harus segera mencari bantuan secepatnya, ia langsung meraih ponsel dan mendial nomor Minseok. "Minseok hyung! Baek-Baekhyun histeris meringkuk di lantai. Bagaimana ini?!" Tangan Chanyeol gemetar, air mata Chanyeol mengalir turun. Ia takut. Apa yang dia tidak tahu dari Baekhyun selama ini?

Hati Chanyeol perih melihat dengan tubuh bergetar Baekhyun yang terus berusahan bersembunyi di sudut ruangan. Suara isak tangis Baekhyun sungguh memilukan. Chanyeol miris bayangan Baekhyun bernyanyi diatas panggung megah, bersenda gurau lucu, mengumbar senyum manis kepada fans, tertawa keras saat melihat sesuatu yang lucu, kini kilasan itu seperti sebuah khayalan masa lalu saat orang yang sama seperti dalam ingatan Chanyeol itu terisak sambil mencengkeram erat tubuhnya. Tangan kurus itu bahkan pucat saking eratnya ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Suara isak Baekhyun sangat menyayat hati Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tak menyangka mereka orang yang sama. Benaknya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun.

Mengapa Baekhyun bisa seperti ini?

Apakah ini alasan Baekhyun menjadi terlihat pemurung?

Apakah ini semua karena kejadian itu?

Mengapa tubuh ringkih itu harus menerima kekejaman dunia?

Mengapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil dengannya?

Di sebuah _interview_ Baekhyun pernah bercerita tidak mempunyai sanak saudara. Baekhyun yang anak panti asuhan yang tumbuh besar bersama Jongdae yang sama yatim piatunya, mereka saling bekerja keras bersama mengais uang untuk biaya Baekhyun mengikuti les menyanyi. Setiap tetes keringat Baekhyun yang terbayar ketika dia menginjakan kakinya diatas panggung. Menyanyi dengan merdu memanjakan para pendengarnya, tapi tetes keringat itu sekarang menjadi tetes air mata yang menyesakkan hingga ke jantung.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun. Satu isakan yang tak sengaja Chanyeol keluarkan dan itu membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali menengang, semakin merapat ke tembok.

Chanyeol mencengkeram mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya erat, menahan suara isakan yang lain. Air mata terus menetes dipipinya. Dia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Sangat ingin melindunginya. Sangat ingin menangkis semua penyebab yang Baekhyun takutkan. Semua ingin Chanyeol lakukan demi menggembalikan senyuman ceria Baekhyun.

Tangannya terulur perlahan ingin menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar.

 _Brak_.

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Jongdae langsung mengubur Bakehyun dalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah Baekhyun-ah. Ini aku. Aku ada disini. Mereka tak ada disini. Disini hanya ada orang yang akan melindungimu." Jongdae mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun lembut.

"H-hyung…" isakan Baekhyun terdengar disela ia memanggil nama Jongdae.

"Iya Baekhyun-ah. Ini Jongdae hyung. Aku hyungmu yang akan selalu berada dipihakmu." Jongdae terus menenangkan Baekhyun. Tangan kanan Jongdae merogoh tas selempang hitam yang ia pakai dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil. Walau dia masih memeluk Baekhyun, tangannya fasih membuka botol dan mengambil beberapa pil berwarna putih kecil. Jongdae kembali memasukkan botol itu dan mengambil botol air minum didalam tas selempangnya. "Baekhyun-ah, minumlah ini."

Jongdae membimbing Baekhyun menggenggam botol air minum dan menegaknya serta memasukkan obat itu kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Sekali tegakan lagi Bakehyun meminum air itu lagi. "Ambil napas dalam-dalam dan keluarkan perlahan." Baekhyun mengikuti instruksi Jongdae dengan baik.

Terlihat jelas bahwa kejadian ini tak sekali dua kali Baekhyun alami. Keduanya seakan hapal apa yang harus dilakukan dengan baik.

Chanyeol ingin berada pada posisi itu. Posisi menenangkan Baekhyun. Posisi melindungi Baekhyun. Tapi dibanding rasa kecemburuannya terhadap Jongdae. Chanyeol masih bisa berpikir dewasa. Dia memilih tetap diam. Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih tisu di meja sofa dan menghapus sisa air matanya.

"Minseok hyung." Chanyeol berusaha mencari jawaban-jawaban yang terus berputar di kepalanya dengan bertanya pada managernya.

"Diamlah dulu Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol kembali bungkam dan hanya bisa menyaksikan proses penenangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah terlihat tenang. Wajahnya lesu ditundukan menyebabkan Chanyeol tak bisa memastikan ekspresi Baekhyun. Apalagi sekarang Jongdae membenarkan topi Baekhyun, melepaskan hoodie yang ia kenakan, dan memakaikannya kepada Baekhyun serta menutupi kepala Baekhyun dengan tudung hoodienya. Jongdae membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Kini tatapan mata laki-laki berambut kriting itu tertuju pada Minseok dan dirinya secara bergantian.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah, Minseok hyung. Sepertinya Baekhyun belum bisa ikut rapat dengan produser sekarang."

Chanyeol dan Minseok paham situasi, mereka hanya menganggukkan kepala sembari tersenyum maklum.

"Akan aku bantu, hyung!"

"Tak usah Chanyeol-ah. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian dulu saat ini. Kami parkir mobil di _basement_ , semua akan baik-bak saja. Percayalah padaku." Senyum Jongdae yang begitu meyakinkan, melumpuhkan niat Chanyeol untuk membantu menuntun Baekhyun berjalan.

"Aku akan mengabari keadaan Baekhyun lewat Minseok hyung. Jika Baekhyun sudah benar mampu mengandalikan psikisnya, secepatnya akan ku kabari."

Chanyeol terkejut saat Baekhyun menatapnya, tatapan yang penuh penyesalan, "Cepat sembuh Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat ingin cepat bernyayi… bersamamu."

Minseok tercengang. Baru kali ini ia mendengar nada suara begitu lembut yang dikeluarkan Chanyeol. Minseok paham jika Chanyeol memang benar tulus mencintai orang yang diajaknya bicara. Tatapan wajah Chanyeol pun penuh janji yang tulus. Tatapan Minseok kini tertuju pada Baekhyun yang terlihat tak mampu lagi berucap hanya senyum kecil. Mungkin Chanyeol bertambah dewasa.

"Baekhyun tak apa-apa Chanyeol-ah. Tenang saja. Kami permisi pamit pulang."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan Jongdae-ah."

"Tentu, Minseok hyung! _Bye_!"

Pintu pun tertutup menyembunyikan sosok mereka berdua.

"Duduklah dulu Chanyeol-ah." Minseok langsung berucap saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang begitu mengharap padanya.

"Pasti masih jelas diotakmu tentang kasus pelik yang Baekhyun alami. Akibat kasus itu, psikis Baekhyun turut terguncang."

"Mengapa hyung tidak mengatakan sejak dulu?!"

"Jika aku mengatakannya pun kau tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Chanyeol langsung terdiam. "Jongdae yakin Baekhyun bisa sembuh. Baekhyun sudah berani mengambil keputusan bergabung dengan agensi kita itu adalah perubahan yang sangat berarti. Apakah kau tahu, Baekhyun dulu ingin berhenti menyanyi sepenuhnya?"

Sejenak Minseok menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Matanya terpaku pada Chanyeol yang kaku tak mampu berucap. Haruskah dia melanjutkannya?

"Chanyeol-ah, apakah kau tahu?" Chanyeol mengakat kepalanya, bertatap mata langsung dengan mata sendu managernya, "Yang memberimu masukan tentang lagu ciptaanmu itu bukanlah aku. Aku diam-diam selalu mengcopy audio rekamanmu dan mengirimkannya pada Jongdae. Sense bermusik Jongdae sangatlah bagus dan aku sering meminta masukan darinya kemudian menyampaikannya padamu. Tanpa Jongdae ketahui, Baekhyun juga mendengar setiap audiomu. Tapi hanya satu lagu yang membuat Baekhyun tergerak untuk bertanya 'Bolehkah aku mempunyai lagu itu?'."

"Lagu yang mana itu hyung?" Chanyeol menanyakan dengan cepat.

" _Over and Over Again_. Lagu ciptaanmu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagu yang selalu kau banggakan. Lagu yang selalu kau edit setiap saat ketika kau mempunyai ide baru untuk memperindah lirik dan nadanya, hingga sekarang lagu itu rampung. Lagu yang menjadi lagu duetmu dengannya.

Lagu itulah yang membuat Baekhyun menyanggupi kembali menapaki gemerlap dunia hiburan yang dibaliknya terdapat beribu jarum kasat mata. Sudah lima bulan Baekhyun menjalani terapi psikis, tapi setelah mendengar lagumu barulah Baekhyun dengan sungguh-sungguh ingin sembuh untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku dan Jongdae begitu kaget saat kau menelponku tadi. Jongdae tak menyangka Baekhyun akan kambuh kembali."

"Tapi mengapa, tadi Baekhyun bisa seperti itu?"

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu kabar dari Jongdae. Seharusnya Baekhyun sudah sembuh, dengan bukti konferensi pers kemarin berjalan lancar. Kami tak menyangka hari ini dia kambuh.

Maafkan aku sudah menyembunyikan informasi Baekhyun selama ini. Aku hanya ingin kau fokus dengan kairimu. Dan saat ini kau fokuslah dengan album mu. Ini makanlah dan setengah jam lagi kita akan mengecek ruang produksi."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali terdiam.

.

oOo

.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil, Baekhyun tak berbicara sepatah katapun dari tadi. Dia terus saja memeluk lututnya dan mata memandang kosong kejalanan. Kepalanya penuh dengan pikiran-pikiran yang terus menghantuinya.

"Hyung. Aku tak mampu."

"Baek, aku mohon. Kau jangan terus melarikan diri. Kau harus berani melawan rasa takutmu!"

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Jongdae hyung!"

"Aku tahu Baekhyun-ah!" Jongdae dengan kasar langsung menghentikan mobilnya yang sebelumnya sudah menepi. "Aku tahu," nada suara Jongdae melembut. Jujur jika dia berada dalam posisi Bakehyun, ia juga tak sanggup membayangkannya, tapi setidaknya harus berpikir maju. "Jangan menganggap kau lah yang paling menyedihkan, Baek. Apakah kau ingin kita kembali ke masa dulu dimana kita sama sekali tak diperhatikan dan diabaikan. Apakah kau melepaskan begitu saja perjuangan kita selama ini. Kau menyia-nyiakan semua usahaku selama ini, Baekhyun-ah. Ini semua salahku Baekhyun-ah. Maafkan aku sudah salah memilih Agensi. Akulah yang pantas disalahkan selama ini," ujar Jongdae dengan penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun membantah, "Bu-bukan begitu, Jongdae hyung! Maafkan aku."

Jongdae tersenyum sangat tipis saat Baekhyun memberi reaksi yang ia harapkan. Dia menunggu kata selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh orang yang saat ini ia anggap seperti adiknya, keluarganya satu-satunya.

"Jongdae hyung. Aku. Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, menyesal.

Dengan cepat Jongdae langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan menepuk bahunya.

"Kau harus kuat, adikku!"

.

ooOoo

.

"Bagaimana mungkin bisa Byun Baekhyun tak hadir di pertemuan _project_ pertamanya!"

"Maafkan dia hyung, dia sedang tak enak badan." Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan keabsenan Baekhyun pada sang produser. Ruangan produksi begitu senyap. Hanya ada tiga _staff_ produksi dan Minseok yang duduk di ujung ruangan memperhatikan percakapan mereka dengan pandangan datar. Chanyeol tak mengerti mengapa sang produser begitu emosi saat mengetahui Baekhyun tak datang.

"Mengapa dia sangat tidak profesional? Dan ngomong-ngomong… apakah dia sudah menggodamu, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol mengernyit mendengar perkataan dan melihat seringai sang produser.

"Mengapa kau kaku begitu Chanyeol-ah jujurlah saja."

"Maksud hyung, apa?"

"Kau sangat polos Chanyeol-ah. Aku tahu kau penggemar Baekhyun, tapi kau salah satu orang yang berhasil ia kelabui. Aku yakin dulu dia yang menggoda duluan dan saat tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dia mengajukan gugatan. Dasar rubah. Itulah dunia hiburan. Fansnya begitu bodoh hingga terus saja membelanya. Mungkin hari ini bukan hari baikku. Padalah aku sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan rubah itu." Wajah produser itu begitu terlihat menyimpan amarah dan terus saja menghina Baekhyun. Tersirat jika dia mempunyai dendam yang tersembunyi.

Keadaan di ruang produksi mencekam. Para staff hanya bisa diam berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan Minseok sepertinya tak berniat ikut campur.

 _Ini sudah melebihi batas._

Rahang Chanyeol mengeras, genggaman tangan mengepal kuat. Ia berusaha mengendalikan diri agar tidak melemparkan tangannya ke mulut laki-laki yang duduk dihadapannya. "Tutup mulutmu! Aku tak butuh produser yang tidak mempunyai perasaan sepertimu. Ingatlah kau juga ikut memproduseriku karena kau juga membutuhkanku untuk mendongkrak namamu. Jangan berani-berani kau menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku!"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! Kau mau menghancurkan albummu?"

"Aku akan memproduseri albumku sendiri. Aku sudah banyak berlatih dari pengalaman dan aku mempercayai kemampuanku. Ingat! Kau akan sangat menyesal dengan semua perkataanmu tadi! Camkan itu!" Chanyeol langsung melangkah menuju pintu dan menutupnya dengan sangat keras meninggalkan Minseok yang menatap sang produser dengan tatapan tajam.

Minseok berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati sang produser yang masih kaku mendengar amukan dari Chanyeol. Minseok menyangga tangan kanannya tepat di meja belakang sang produser duduk. Wajah Minseok mendekat ditellinga sang produser, "Aku tak menyangka agensi ini mempunyai seorang produser yang hanya bermulut besar. Aku sudah merekam semua hinaanmu kepada Byun Baekhyun. Jika aku mendengar berita kau menuntut pembatalan kontrak dan menyalahkan Chanyeol sebagai penyebabnya, tunggu saja tuntutan balik dariku karena kau sudah dianggap merusak nama baik Byun Baekhyun. Aku yakin karirmu di Korea akan hancur."

Minseok menarik sudut kiri bibirnya. Ia sedikit memberi jarak dan tangan kanannya kini menepuk tiga kali di bahu si produser yang hanya bisa memasang ekspresi terkejut.

Minseok berbalik dan menatap tiga staff yang lain. "Aku yakin kalian tahu siapa yang benar dan yang salah disini. Aku harap kalian juga tak membuat omong kosong belaka. Semoga ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita, produser dan… aku permisi."

Minseok pun keluar dari ruang produksi dan langsung menelpon sang atasan.

.

ooOoo

.

Chanyeol memukul-mukul bantal sofa di ruangan pribadinya. Cara inilah yang sering ia gunakan untuk meredam emosinya. Ini hasil ajaran dari Minseok karna pada dasarnya Chanyeol memang mudah terpancing emosi.

"Chanyeol-ah. Kau baik-baik saja?" Minseok langsung duduk disamping Chanyeol ketika masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol.

Menunggu tidak ada balasan, Minseok kembali berbicara. "Aku sudah menelpon Joonmyeon _sajangnim_. Dia bilang kau bebas memakai ruang produksi no.3 sampai albummu rampung. Kau boleh memproduseri albummu sendiri." Chanyeol langsung menoleh, "Joonmyeon _sajangnim_ akan memilihkan staff yang akan membantumu."

"Terima kasih, hyung! Kau yang terbaik!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Minseok begitu erat, "Ternyata kau berguna juga."

Langsung terdengar pekikan kesakitan yang memilukan dari mulut Chanyeol setelah Minseok menjewer paksa telinga Chanyeol.

"Mengapa selalu telingaku, hyuuung!"

"Yang mudah aku jangkau hanya itu. Operasi plastik saja, minta saran dokter untuk mengurangi diameter lebar telingamu."

"Kau benar-benar manager yang sadis!"

Belum sempat Minseok membalas perkataan Chanyeol, ponselnya berdering dan ia langsung mengangkatnya begitu melihat nama si penelpon di layar.

"Halo Jongdae-ya. … ... … Bernarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu. … … … Baik, aku tunggu kedatangan kalian besok. … … … Baik, baik… salam untuk Baekhyun!"

Mendengar nama Jongdae disebut, Chanyeol langsung menoleh. Ia yakin itu tentang Baekhyun. "Hyung! Baekhyun baik-baik saja?" ia langsung bertanya saat Minseok mematikan panggilannya.

"Iya, besok dia akan kesini."

"Woah, Aku senang Baekhyun cepat pulih. Hmm apakah aku besok perlu mampir ke salon, hyung? Aku harus tampil tampan dihadapannya!" kobar Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Ya, Tuhan. Chanyeol! Sadarlah Baekhyun tadi juga sudah melihat wajah polosmu! Kau besok tak ada jadwal manggung! Kau sangat parah!"

"Oh, kau benar."

"Dasar idiot!"

.

ooOoo

.

 **D -57**

"Selamat pagi."

Jongdae menyapa Minseok dan Chanyeol begitu sampai di ruangan Chanyeol. Seperti biasa Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil tersenyum kecil.

Chanyeol dan Minseok pun membalas dan mempersilakan mereka berdua duduk.

"Baek, sini. Duduklah di samping Chanyeol."

"Eh?" Chanyeol kaget. _Apa-apaan Minseok hyung ini. Hatiku belum siap!_

Baekhyun ragu, ia sekilas melihat ada raut tak suka dari Chanyeol dan sesaat kemudian Chanyeol memberi senyum yang terlihat canggung mempersilakannya duduk.

Itu terlihat palsu dimata Baekhyun. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, melangkah pelan lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol. Kepala Baekhyun sedikit mengangguk saat mata mereka bertatapan.

" _Recording_ akan dilakukan minggu depan dan minggu ini fokus latihan dan pematangan konsep. Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol sekarang yang memproduseri albumnya sendiri."

Baekhyun langsung menoleh memperhatikan penjelasan Minseok.

"Woa, kau hebat Chanyeol-ah! Mengapa tiba-tiba kau yang menjadi produsernya? Bukankah seharusnya produser Hwang?"

Chanyeol tersipu malu, "Terima kasih Jongdae hyung. Kemarin ada sedikit masalah dan Joonmyeon mengijinkanku memproduseri albumku sendiri. Aku akan usahakan yang terbaik!" ia menunjukkan ibu jarinya untuk Jongdae. Semua kejadian kemarin biarlah menjadi sebuah rahasia.

"Ya kau hebat. Aku titip Baekhyun." Jongdae mengerlingkan mata, "Aku Minseok hyung, kita cari ruang lain untuk mendiskusikan jadwal."

"Kau jangan modus, hyung." Goda Chanyeol.

Minseok hanya terkekeh dan pergi berlalu mengikuti Jongdae.

Beberapa menit berlalu terasa hening, tidak ada diantara mereka yang memulai percakapan. Chanyeol mendadak bingung harus mulai dari mana. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam. Wajah Baekhyun begitu menyiratkan dia mempunyai beban, tapi Chanyeol tak tahu apa itu. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala dan mengenyahkan pikiran negatif. Tangannya terulur mengambil map biru di meja.

 _Set._

Tangan Chanyeol langsung menjauh ketika ia tidak sengaja menyenggol tangan Baekhyun yang sepertinya juga ingin mengambil map itu. Laki-laki berkaki jenjang itu langsung menggaruk tengkuknya.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun langsung meredup. Ia batal mengambil map itu, tangannya malah sibuk bermain di ujung hoodienya. Pikiran negatif memenuhi otaknya. Perlakuan Chanyeol yang tak suka dengannya entah membuat hati Baekhyun sakit. Ia merasa bahwa Chanyeol tak suka dengannya dan perlakuan Chanyeol selama ini hanya untuk formalitas belaka.

"Chanyeol-ah. Maafkan aku menggunakan popularitasmu untuk memperbaiki nama baikku. Aku tahu jika kau jijik padaku." Baekhyun menggeser duduknya, sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "A-aku… "

"Bu-bukan begitu Baekhyun-ah." Sungguh Chanyeol terkejut dengan pekataan Baekhyun. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud semuanya. Mengapa Baekhyun begitu merendah padahal dia itu juga sudah terkenal.

"A-aku menjijikan dan a-"

"Baekhyun-ah!" Chanyeol langsung bergerak mendekati Baekhyun. Ketika Baekhyun akan beranjak dari sofa, Chanyeol dengan cepat meraih pergelangan Baekhyun. Tentu saja Baekhyun terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol saat ini, apalagi Chanyeol langsung merengkuh erat tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol sendiri bingung mengapa dia bisa seagresif ini. Di dalam pelukannya, Chanyeol merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang, langsung ia belai lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan. Aku tidak jijik padamu. Kau tidak menjijikan. Siapa orang yang berani menghina kamu seperti itu?" Chanyeol merengangkan pelukannya untuk melihat raut Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus air mata Baekhyun yang membasahi pipinya. "Aku senang kau tidak memberontak seperti kemarin."

Baekhyun sontak mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Maafkan jika kau tak nyaman dengan sikapku. Aku hanya takut jika aku menyentuhmu, kau akan histeris seperi kemarin, Baekhyun-ah. Dan… hentikan sikap merendahkan dirimu seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kau yang tidak suka berduet denganku?" goda Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh saat Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut, tapi mata Chanyeol membola saat mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca.

"Mereka bilang… me-mereka mengatakan aku hanya merepotkan dan memanfaatkan popularitasmu." Isakan terdengar disela-sela perkataan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai menangis kembali.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak kembali mengelus pipi Baekhyun, "Kau tidak seperti itu, Baekhyun-ah. Justu aku sangat tersanjung jika kau berduet denganku. Kau adalah bintang besar."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat, "Tidak. Sekarang aku bukan bintang. Mereka sudah tak menginginkanku di dunia hiburan. A-aku takut gara-gara memasukanku dalam albummu, kau akan ikut jatuh karena ku."

"Siapa yang berani bicara seperti itu Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menggigir bibirnya, ragu untuk berkata jujur. Ia takut ini seperti sebuah pengaduan.

"Bicaralah Baekhyun-ah. Kau tak perlu takut apapun selama kau bersamamu."

Mendengar perkataan itu Baekhyun tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol tak bisa melihatnya. Baekhyun lebih memilih menguburkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Kemarin saat aku ke toilet, aku tak sengaja mendengar seseorang memakiku. Di berkata jika aku akan menjadi pembawa petaka saat aku bergabung di agensi ini. Dia juga bilang _comeback_ -mu akan gagal karena ada a-a-ku-" Baekhyun terisak lagi. Itulah penyebab Baekhyun kambuh kemarin. Chanyeol langsung menyadari, inilah sebab Baekhyun histeris kemarin. Ia menahan emosinya saat terlintas satu nama yang menyebabkan Baekhyun seperti ini.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk Baekhyun, semakin erat dan erat. Jadi seperti ini beban Baekhyun selama ini. "Sudah Baek, jangan kau lanjutkan. Kau tak usah melanjutkan ceritamu lagi. Aku sudah paham. Apakah kau akan mundur, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "Ti-tidak. Kata Jongdae hyung aku harus maju."

"Bagus! Lalu, kau terpaksa melakukannya? Kau memaksakan diri? Kau akan menyerah?" Baekhyun selalu menggeleng di setiap pertanyaan yang Chanyeol berikan. Ia melingkarkan tanganya di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Perasaan berdebar memenuhi rongga dadanya. Aroma tubuh Chanyeol begitu memabukan sekaligus bak aroma terapi baginya. Begitu menenangkan.

Merasakan balasan pelukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia menyesal waktu yang ia buang hanya untuk mengagumi Baekhyun semata tanpa tahu isi hati Baekhyun. Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan lebih mendekatkan diri pada Bakehyun dan melindunginya. Ia terus mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang mulai tenang dari isakannya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Tidak semua dari 'mereka' membencimu. Kau masih memiliki fans yang setia disisimu. Apakah kau ingat dibandara kemarin? Banyak fans mu yang menyambut kedatanganmu. Mereka masih setia menunggu kepulanganmu. Dan saat di konferensi pers? Mereka menangis haru kau kembali pada mereka. Menjadi Baekhyun sang penyanyi ramah dan ceria. Jika kau merasa tak kuat berjuang untuk dirimu sendiri, setidaknya kau berjuanglah demi mereka karena mereka tetap mempertahankanmu sebagai penyanyi yang mereka kagumi." Chanyeol merenggangkan pelukannya. Ia ingin memastikan ekspresi Baekhyun saat ini.

Kedua manik Baekhyun sungguh merah, pipi basah, wajah bersemu. Tak salah Chanyeol begitu menggilai Baekhyun hingga sekarang. Paras yang sempurna walau sedang dalam keadaan sedih, mengapa Baekhyun malah terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menggoyangkan kekanan dan kekiri secara berurutan.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya dengan bibir mengerucut menerima perlakuan Chanyeol yang semena-mena.

"Mengapa kau begitu menggemaskan. Ya ampun. Kau imut sekali Baekhyun-ah. Ya ampun, keinginanku terwujud. Tak tahukah dari dulu aku sangat ingin mencubit pipimu ini. Waaah." Sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit keterlaluan kali ini.

"Chanyeol-ah! Pipiku sakit!" Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Chanyeol mengabaikan gerutuan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu malah tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan Baekhyun. Melihat itu kekesalan Baekhyun langsung menguap. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghangatkan pipinya.

"Aigoo. Baekhyunie yang marah tadi mengapa begitu menggemaskan. Baekhyunie imut sekali saat marah, tapi Baekhyunie yang malu-malu seperti ini juga amat sangat manis. Aigoo~" Chanyeol terus menggoda Baekhyun. Tangannya bergetak mengarah pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menggelitikinya. Akibatnya Baekyun tertawa sambil memukul-mukul tangan Chanyeol yang jahil. Keduanya tertawa lepas dengan tingkah bodoh masing-masing.

Dengan cara ini Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun melupakan risaunya. Dia ingin Baekhyun yang lepas seperti ini. Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa seperti saat ini adalah Baekhyunnya yang ia cintai. Baekhyun yang berbagi semangat keceriaan kepada seluruh fansnya.

"Cha-chanyeol-ah sudah… hentikan. Perutku sakit." Baekhyun terus terkikik disela ucapannya.

Chanyeol melepas gelitikannya dan berganti menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Dua pasang mata saling menatap menghantarkan perasaan hangat yang menjalar menuju jantung mereka. "Taukah kau, Baekhyun-ah. Aku adalah fansmu."

Mata Baekhyun melebar, "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mantab, mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Kau adalah panutanku untuk masuk di industri hiburan ini. Kau alasanku disini. Aku sangat kecewa saat kau ingin berhenti menyanyi."

Pandangan mata Baekhyun meredup. Chanyeol yang langsung menyadarinya, langsung menyentuh dagu Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Menuntun Baekhyun agar tetap menatapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, aku mohon jangan lari. Disini aku berbicara sebagai fansmu. Mewakili fans-mu diluar sana, kami selalu menanti penampilanmu. Menanti lagu-lagu baru yang akan kau nyanyikan. Menanti setiap tawamu disetiap sapaanmu. Kami akan selalu menunggumu kembali ketempatmu bersinar. Kami akan memudahkan jalanmu dengan dukungan kami. Kami mencintaimu. Kau harus percaya itu. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Mengapa dia merasa terpuruk disaat fans-nya masih begitu mengharapkannya? Baekhyun merasa bersalah, dia baru sadar itu. dia merasa bersalah selalu memikirkan dirinya sendiri saja.

"Jika kau masih ingin menangis, menangislah sepuasmu sekarang. Aku sebagai produsermu, setelah ini kau harus berlatih berlatih dan berlatih. Tampilkan yang terbaik untuk fansmu. Aku aku mengusahakan kau bisa tampil di panggung saat minggu pertama _comeback_ -ku."

Baekhyun terkejut, "Benarkah?"

"Benar. Aku akan berusaha mewujudkannya. Aku akan berada disampingmu disaat penampilan pertamamu mendatang."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah. Aku akan berusaha. Kau akan membantuku kan?"

Chanyeol terseyum, tangannya bergerak mengacak poni Baekhyun. "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun turut tersenyum. Senyuman tulus pertamanya. Chanyeol senang Baekhyun mulai bersemangat. Ia bangga karena dibalik alasan bersemangat Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah?"

"Ya?"

"Benarkah kau penggemarku?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu menanyakan ini, tapi rasa penasarannya lebih besar. Mungkin Chanyeol hanya mengada-ada untuk sekedar menyemangatinya. Bisa jadi.

"Kau meragukanku?" Melihat seakan Baekhyun tidak akan membalasnya, Chanyeol menjelaskan intinya. "Aku takut kau bosan mendengar cerita panjangku. Lebih baik kau baca fakta aku adalah fansmu di beberapa fans-blog."

Alis Baekhyun terangkat, "Fans mu tahu itu?"

"Ya. Aku orang yang kurang pandai berbohong dan sering keceplosan. Ya, begitulah jadinya." Chanyeol mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kekehan dan mengendikan bahu.

"Tapi… tapi aku tak berani membuka situs online."

"Apa?" Chanyeol yang terkejut.

"Sejak kejadian itu, aku sama sekali tak mempunyai keberanian untuk memasuki dunia maya."

"Baekhyun-ah. Kau jangan terus lari bersembunyi. Saat mereka menyakitimu, baik itu sengaja atau tidak, ada kalanya kau tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya terus-menerus. Kau hanya perlu menutup mata dan berpikir, meraka tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka hanya menebak dan membuat suatu analisis yang berlebihan tanpa memikirkan akibat yang akan terjadi kepadamu. Kau hanya perlu menunjukkan bahwa kau mampu bertahan dan memperlihatkan keberanianmu melawan mereka. Lawanlah ketakutan agar kau lebih berani. Lagi dan lagi hingga kau mencapai titik kau merasa aman. Teruslah yakin jika semua yang perbuat itu benar. Tunjukan itu kepada mereka kau tak seperti yang mereka pikirkan."

"Kenapa dari tadi kau terus menceramahiku?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat lengannya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak suka digurui. Ia tahu Chanyeol hanya menguatkannya dan Baekhyun suka itu. Sangat suka Chanyeol peduli padanya. Ia hanya menggoda Chanyeol saja. Baekhyun tak ingin Chanyeol terlalu berlebih mengkhawatirkannya saat dia juga sibuk dengan albumnya.

"Yak! Mengapa kau jadi sombong sekali." Chanyeol mencubit hidung Baekhyun dan menariknya.

"Yak! Kau berani dengan idolamu?"

"Aigoo~ sombongnya _uri_ Baekhyunie sekarang." Chanyeol menyeringai. Semua berubah jadi kekehan saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Chanyeol-ah~ ayo kita berlatih."

"Ya ampun. Mengapa kau jadi manja seperti ini."

"Kau tak suka?" Baekhyun melirik sinis kerarah Chanyeol.

"Suka! Rasanya sampai aku ingin memakanmu~ pasti rasanya manis!"

Baekhyun langsung memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dan mereka kembali tertawa. Chanyeol tak menyangka sifat Baekhyun itu sering berubah-ubah seperti ini. Ia tak berkebaratan. Chanyeol mensyukuri semua.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil dan pertengkaran yang lain. Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua. Saling bernyanyi bersama. Menyelaraskan vokal mereka. Baekhyun juga membantu Chanyeol berlatih lagu Ballad-nya. Mereka saling membantu dan melengkapi.

.

ooOoo

.

 **D -43**

Hari-hari berlalu mereka terus berlatih. Sejak hari itu Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjemput Baekhyun untuk latihan sekaligus makan malam bersama setelah sesi latihan usai. Persahabatan mereka semakin terikat erat. Dan hari ini, hari dimana pertama kalinya Baekhyun berkunjung ke apartemen Chanyeol. Laki-laki mungil itu tanpa memiliki sopan santun langsung berlari menuju kamar Chanyeol yang sudah diberi tahu letaknya oleh Minseok secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan menyebabkan Chanyeol ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Sayangnya Chanyeol kalah cepat, Baekhyun terlebih dulu membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Woa~!" Baekhyun terkagum dengan kamar Chanyeol yang memang berantakan, tapi bukan itu intinya. Kamar Chanyeol terdapat puluhan foto Byun Baekhyun yang terpasang vertikal rapi membentuk garis sejajar mengelilingi dinding kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah! Keren! Kau benar-benar fans fanatikku, ya?" Baekhyun berseru memandang satu demi satu fotonya. "Kau mengerjakan semua ini sendiri?" Baekhyun langsung menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang terlihat salah tingkah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Hei~ jangan bersikap sok malu. Itu sangat menggelikan." Goda Baekhyun yang kini sudah hapal sifat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh langsung menurunkan tangannya. Kakinya bergerak melangkah mendekati Baekhyun. Tangannya terulur mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Hentikan kebiasaanmu mencubit pipiku!"

"Bagaimana, ya. Aku sudah terlanjur sangat menggemari aktivitas ini." Ejek Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun, sedikit menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum mengejak dan menggeleng-gelengkan pelan wajahnya.

Baekhyun mengeram tak bisa membantah karena pikirannya penuh seberapa tampan Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat ini. Maka dari itu, ia mengalihkan pembahasan, "Mengapa kau memasang fotoku di sekeliling dindingmu?"

"Karena aku ingin melihat dirimu disetiap sudut kamarku."

"Kau maniak!"

"Asal objeknya kau, aku tak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia sudah terbiasa menggoda Baekhyun.

Pria mungil itu langsung menginjak kaki Chanyeol keras hingga menimbulkan pekikan lantang dari pria jangkung itu. Baekhyun menghentakan kaki kesal menuju ke dapur mencari air minum untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Sebenarnya niat Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol untuk menghina Chanyeol yang selalu saja tampil perfeksionis. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya dia yang menjadi korban disini.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Jongdae mengernyit melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang berubah 180 derajat dari sebelum ia masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol menyebalkan!" sungut Baekhyun.

"Lebih tepatnya idiot." Lanjut Minseok.

Jongdae hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat keduanya yang kompak menghina Chanyeol.

.

ooOoo

.

 **D -35**

Baekhyun duduk bosan menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang melakukan rekaman di dalam ruangan kedap suara. Pandangannya terus terarah ke kaca bening yang terdapat Chanyeol didalamnya. Chanyeol yang sedang menyanyi sangat keren. Walau Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, tapi sosok Chanyeol begitu memukau.

Perlahan ia sudah berani menyambangi dunia maya dan ia tertarik mencari sesuatu tentang Chanyeol. Ia men- _download_ semua lagunya dan juga menonton _music video_ serta perform Chanyeol. Itu hobinya sebelum tidur. Diam-diam Baekhyun juga berbalik jadi fans Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya terkikik saat mengetahui kebenaran itu, tapi ia tak dapat memungkirinya. Pesona seorang Park Chanyeol benar-benar menyilaukan. Tubuh tinggi tegap maskulin, tubuh berotot, paras tampan, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, semua tampak begitu sempurna dan memang pantas menjadi dambaan dengan sifat pemurah cerianya. Bahkan Jongdae terganggu saat malam-malam mendengar pekikan kencang Baekhyun yang mengganggu tidurnya, maka dari itu Jongdae selalu memakai penutup telinga saat tertidur. Pekikan Baekhyun malam ataupun pagi hati itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan telinganya.

"Baekhyun-ah~"

Baekhyun langsung mendongak merasakan usapan dikepalanya.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama, ya?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aigoo~ imutnya Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung membungkuk memeluk si mungil.

"Aaaagh!" pekik Chanyeol setelah menerima cubitan dari Baekhyun, Walaupun imut, perlu digaris bawahi jika Baekhyun juga ganas. Lebih ganas daripada managernya. Bayangkan saja, pernah Chanyeol mencoba mencium pipi Baekhyun, Baekhyun langsung gesit menggigit telinganya. Setelah itu Chanyeol menderita pobia Byun Baekhyun selama seharian penuh, sampai tidur dikamar minseok karena tak sanggup melihat gambar Baekhyun dikamarnya. Satu hal yang diingat, telinganya itu begitu sensitif.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula saat Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol saat ia bangun tidur sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan sehari penuh itu juga gigi Chanyeol terasa dehidrasi karena ia terlalu memamerkan senyum-tiga-jarinya sembari mengingat-ingat kecupan singkat Baekhyun. Walau semua itu terjadi, sangat disayangkan tak ada status pasti antara keduanya. Hanya perasaan nyaman saat mereka bersama, itu sungguh sangat membahagiakan. _Skinship_ pun hal yang biasa.

"Rekamanmu sudah selesai?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, meyakinkan Baekhyun sambil mengelus pinggangnya yang masih nyeri membekas cubitan dari Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun sebagai tumpuan Baekhyun berdiri. Mereka berdua berpamitan dengan staff yang masih berada di studio kemudian meninggalakan studio dengan Baekhyun merangkul lengan Chanyeol.

.

ooOoo

.

 **D -24**

"Apakah semua sudah selesai _editing_ Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan tab-nya. Laki-laki itu sangat fokus dengan apa yang dikerjakan sehingga membuat Baekhyun bosan.

Saat ini mereka di ruang tamu apartemen Chanyeol. Sekitar seminggu ini Baekhyun gemar menginap disana. Jongdae pun tak bisa melarangnya toh ada Minseok yang pindah mengungsi di apartemennya, itu sebuah keuntungan.

"Sebentar, aku baru mengunduh lagunya dari email tim produksi."

Tangan Chanyeol terulur merangkul bahu Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan dirinya. Jadilah Baekhyun duduk di depan bersandar di dada Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan jelas bisa melihat isi tab Chanyeol yang dihadapannya karena lengan Chanyeol mengelilingi tubuhnya. Dagu Chanyeol pun tertumpu pada bahu kanannya. Baekhyun terkekeh dengan posisi ini, tapi ia sama sekali tak protes. Dia semakin menyamankan sandarannya sambil melihat aktivitas Chanyeol.

"Rekamanmu dan soloku semua sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi selesai diunduh. Hmm sesuai rancana lusa aku akan syuting _music video_ dan dua minggu setelahnya akan di rilis."

"Boleh aku ikut ketempat pembuatan _music video_?"

"Tentu saja~ aku perlu berfoto denganmu untuk bisa ku jadikan _spoiler_ _comeback_." Chanyeol mengakhiri perkataannya dengan kekehan.

"Bukannya kau sudah banyak memiliki foto berdua dengaku? Apa aku juga perlu meng- _upload_ foto juga di instagramku?"

"Tidak-tidak. Yang itu hanya untuk koleksi pribadiku dan kau tak usah meng- _upload_ foto kita. Aku perlu mengambil _setting_ tempat foto kita berdua di tempat yang terlihat _official_ agar tak menimbulkan rumor berlebih. Bisa-bisa kau di bunuh Minseok hyung dan Jongdae hyung." Memikirkan itu Chanyeol bergidik sendiri.s

Dari alasan Chanyeol tadi, membuat Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Kalimat Chanyeol menyiratkan dia tak ingin memiliki skandal dengannya. Lalu apa Chanyeol tak ingin memiliki hubungan resmi dengannya? Mendadak jantung Baekhyun terasa di remas. Setelah itu ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam tetap bersandar dan mendengarkan lagu album Chanyeol dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

ooOoo

.

 **D -21**

"Baek, kau tak ingin ikut denganku lagi? Ini akan jadi pengambilan gambar terakhir." Chanyeol membujuk Baekhyun dengan penuh harapan. Entah perasaan Chanyeol saja atau tidak, tapi akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun terasa ada yang janggap. Ia sering terlihat murung. Bahkan Baekhyun menolak datang ke tempat pengambilan syuting _music video_ dan hari ini Chanyeol akan melakukan _album jacket photo shoot_. Setidaknya Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun ikut datang memberi _support_. Karena selama proses _album jacket photo_ akan diadakan rekaman _behind the scene_ dan Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun setidaknya nampak disana.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya. "Baekhyun-ah, ada apa denganmu?"

Baekhyun langsung bergerak sedikit menjauh saat Chanyeol duduk disampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun dan menyampirkan poni Baekhyun di belakang telinganya agar Chanyeol bisa memandang wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas. Tapi sayang, Baekhyun menepis tangannya.

Chanyeol membuang napasnya cepat, tangan kanannya bergerak mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun dan memaksa Baekhyun menghadap kearahnya. "Baekhyun-ah! Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini!"

Mendengar teriakan Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Tubuh mungil itu menggigil. Saat air mata itu menetes, tubuh Chanyeol seketika kaku. Baekhyun trauma kepada kekerasan. Chanyeol mengumpat kepada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

"B-baek-" seketika Chanyeol langsung memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Mulutnya terus meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun.

Tersedar suara isakan kecil dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersalah. Diantara ribuan ucapan maafnya, Chanyeol juga mengeup pipi basah Baekhyun, melihat ekspresi Baekhyun dengan jelas. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal.

"Baekhyun-ah aku minta maaf. Ya ampun. Kau boleh memukulku jika kau mau. Kau boleh menaparku. Kau ingin menggigit telingaku? Atau kau juga boleh menjambakku seperti biasa."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Su-sudah hampir jam sembilan, Chanyeol-ah. Segeralah berangkat." Baekhyun memaksa senyumnya, mengabaikan semua yang telah terjadi.

"Tidak. Aku tak sanggup meninggalkanmu."

"Tak apa, aku akan menelpon Jongdae agar datang kemari."

"Tidak! Kau harus ikut denganku." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun meyakinkan, "Aku pasti nanti tak konsen saat pemotretan jika aku membiarkanmu seperti ini."

"Bersikap profesionallah, Chanyeol. Tak usah terlalu khawatir padaku. Lihatlah aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mengahapus air matanya lalu berusaha melebarkan senyumnya.

"Aku mencintaimu dan wajar aku khawatir padamu." tegas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepala. Sungguh pada saat seperti ini, ia tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Untuk situasi sekarang, Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol mengucapkan kata cinta hanya untuk menghiburnya semata. "Tidak Chanyeol. Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk mencintaiku."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala Baekhyun dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Mata Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh harap, "Mengapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol berucap lirih.

"Ke-kemarin kau bilang tak ingin terlibat skandal denganku. Bukankah itu berarti kau tidak menginginkan….ku?"

"Baekhyunku sayang. Ya Tuhan. Bukan seperti itu." Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. "Jadi kau bersikap dingin selama ini karena itu?"

Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk dan Chanyeol tersenyum lembut. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Baekhyun dengan kilat sehingga menimbulkan semburat kemerahan dipipi Baekhyun.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, sayang." Baekhyun kembali menagguk. "Kemarin aku bilang seperti itu hanya karena aku takut kau akan mendapatkan pandangan _negative_ lagi dari _netizen_. Untuk sementara ini, biarlah aku yang terlihat menggilaimu dan kau hanya perlu bersikap polos dan dingin seperti biasa. Acuhkan saja aku jika perlu, asal… asal di apartemen kau tetap manja padaku. Biarlah orang diluar sana menganggapku terus mengejar dirimu hingga pada saat kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padaku."

"Aku sudah benar-benar mencintaimu." Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata.

"Eh?!"

.

ooOoo

.

 **D -1**

"Chanyeol-ah sebaiknya kau tidur saja dan ajak Baekhyun juga. Kalian butuh istirahat untuk _perform_ di M!countdown." Minseok memberi nasihat kepada dua orang yang nekat begadang hanya untuk menunggu _music video official_ diunggah. Pikiran mereka itu sanggat menggelikan. Padahal kemari sudah berkali-kali melihat _music video_ mereka, bahkan mereka juga mempunyai kopian video itu di _gadget_ mereka sendiri, dan sekarang masih saja menunggu perilisan resminya. Minseok hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Setidaknya sebagai seorang manager ia sudah memberi nasihat untuk istirahat cukup untuk _comeback_ penuh mereka minggu ini.

"Tidak, hyung. Aku ingin menonton _music video_ ku secara resmi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Iya! Aku juga ingin membaca komentar mereka," lanjut Bakehyun.

"Ya ampun. Kau sekarang tak satu tim denganku Baekhyun-ah? Bahkan sekarang kau ketagihan sekali membaca komentar para netizen." Minseok berakting memasang ekspresi tersakiti oleh sahabatnya memihak sang musuh.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Minseok, bibirnya ia gigit. Ia ragu dengan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. "Aku se-tim denganmu kok hyung!" Minseok tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tapi pada saat Chanyeol jahat kepadaku saja. Karena saat ini Chanyeol sangat baik denganku, mungkin lain kali aku masuk tim-mu, hyung. Dan karena Chanyeol selalu menemaniku membaca komentar, aku jadi keterusan suka membaca komentar." Baekhyun tersenyum polos dan kembali merangkul lengan Chanyeol dan bersandar pada Chanyeol yang duduk disamping kanannya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Ia merasa bangga terhadap ucapan kekasihnya, "Anak baik." Diakhiri dengan kecupan manis di dahi Baekhyun.

Melihat itu semua Minseok memutar bola matanya, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Kedua orang yang duduk disofa dan saling merangkul itu sungguh membuat orang iri saat melihatnya.

Minseok terkejut tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya, "Hyung, biarkan saja mereka. Ayo kita saja yang istirahat. Anggap saja kita yang _comeback_ besok." Minseok tersenyum mengejek kearah Jongdae. "Dasar tukang modus." Jongdae tergelak.

"Mereka sungguh romantis, ya?" Baekhyun melirik Jongdae dan Minseok yang berjalan menuju kamar Minseok.

"Hei~ Baekhyunie~ kita juga tak kalah romantis kok~"

Suara Chanyeol yang diefek aegyo membuat Baekhyun tertawa dan membalasnya, "Iya~ karena Chanyeolie sangat romantis~" Jadilah mereka berdua tertawa dengan kekonyolan mereka sendiri.

.

ooOoo

.

 **D Day**

"Baekhyun-ah! Ayo!" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun saat Baekhyun berdiri kaku tak berani melangkah melewati pintu menuju panggung. Chanyeol tersenyum maklum. Ini panggung pertama Baekhyun setelah ia kembali. Tadi saat mereka melakukan _rehearsal_ , fans belum diperbolehkan masuk jadi Baekhyun belum merasa tegang. Tapi untuk _perform_ _on air_ saat ini, rasanya sungguh berbeda. Baekhyun merasakan sekarang seperti debut pertamanya, atau mungkin sensasinya lebih dari itu.

"Baek, kau 'kan sudah membaca komentar di _youtube_ dan di instagram. Semua mendukungmu, yah walau ada yang tak suka, toh mereka hanya sedikit. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri." Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun lembut.

Ya, memang lagu serta _music video_ Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memperoleh tanggapan positif. Lagu duet mereka langsung mendapat status _All-Kill_ , bahkan mengalahkan lagu utama Chanyeol, serta _music video_ keduanya berhasil mendapatkan lebih dari satu juta viewer lebih dalam kurun waktu 12 jam. Itu sungguh prestasi yang sangat membanggakan.

"Baek, tenanglah. Ada aku disampingmu," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang mendekatkan wajahnya padanya. "Aku mencintaimu. Kau mencintaiku, kan?" Bisik Chanyeol dan sukses membuat senyum Baekhyun terkembang. Baekhyun memang sering mendengar ucapan itu dan ia tak akan pernah bosan. Untaian kata cinta dari Chanyeol seperti sebuah mantra yang langsung membuat Baekhyun merasa aman dan dilingkupi oleh kenyamanan.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol dan melangkah membuka pintu tempat dimana panggung itu berada. Baekhyun sudah siap menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa dia tak bersembunyi lagi dalam kegelapan karena Chanyeol sudah menuntunnya ke sebuah jalan yang penuh dengan rasa aman dan mendebarkan.

Mereka berdua membuka pintu menuju area _recording_. Jalan menuju panggung M!Countdown haruslah melewati pintu samping, jadi fans biasa melihat mereka berjalan menaiki tangga panggung. Banyak fans yang berdiri menanti mereka. Para fans itu langsung berteriak menyadari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun muncul.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar namanya dipanggil para fans ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka. Baekhyun membalas senyum manis dan bungkukan badan sebagai sopan santun. Dia tak menyangka fans Chanyeol juga mendukungnya. Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun dari belakang dan menimbulkan pekikan ramai para fans. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Langkah kaki mereka serempak menuju kearah tangga panggung. Dekorasi panggung tertata rapi dengan background berbentuk jam besar berwarna emas dengan beberapa lilin dibawah besarta rangkaian bunga putih dipinggirnya. Chanyeol duduk dengan gitarnya dan _microphone_ berdiri mengarah ke bibirnya. Baekhyun memilih untuk berdiri dengan membawa _microphone_ ditangannya. Dia ingin bebas bergerak dan mengekspresikan lagunya.

Kostum mereka kenakan serba putih gading. Yang membedakan hanya Chanyeol dengan jas semi formalnya dan Baekhyun dengan cardigannya. Mereka berdua sungguh terlihat sangat serasi. Dengan warnah putih ini Baekhyun sungguh sangat manis. Untuk pergantian tema album, bahkan Chanyeol mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam dan cokelat pirang muda untuk Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak mencium bibir Baekhyun saat ini juga. Dengan rambut dan balutan baju serba putihnya, Baekhyun terlihat begitu menawan.

Sebelum _recording_ dimulai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memberi semangat dengan pandangan mata yang lembut lalu menganggukkan kepala mereka secara bersamaan lalu melempar pandangannya kearah penonton. Para fans yang menanti penampilan mereka.

Inilah saatnya. Baekhyun sudah siap. Karena Chanyeol disampingnya. Karena Chanyeol mencintainya. Dan karena fans mendukungnya.

Ketika petikan gitar yang Chanyeol mainkan terdengar, Baekhyun mengangkat mic bersiap untuk bernyanyi.

 _From the way you smile_

 _To the way you look_

 _You capture me_

 _Unlike no other_

Setelah selesai dengan partnya, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Chanyeol yang masih fokus memainkan gitar, menunggu pria itu melanjutkan partnya.

From the first hello

Yeah, that's all it took

And suddenly

 _We had each other_

And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

 _Over and over again_

Keduanya saling berpandangan, namun detik ke-empat kembali memfokuskan pandangan menatap kamera.

 _So, don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

No one else will do, and

I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

 _Promise it won't get broken_

 _We'll never forget this moment_

 _It will stay brand new_

 _'Cause I'll love you_

 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

Satu part berhasil bawakan dengan mulus dan diikuti sorak sorai suara fans yang mendukug tak elak membuat keduanya turut tersenyum.

From the heat of night

To the break of day

I'll keep you safe

And hold you forever

 _And the sparks will fly_

 _They will never fade_

 _And every day gets better and better_

And I won't leave you

Always be true

One plus one, two for life

 _Over and over again_

 _So, don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

No one else will do

I'm telling you

Just put your heart in my hands

I promise it won't get broken

 _We'll never forget this moment_

 _It will stay brand new_

 _'Cause I'll love you_

 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

 _Boy when I'm with you_

 _I lose track of time_

 _When I'm without you_

 _You're stuck on my mind_

 _I'll be all you need_

 _Until the day that I die_

I'll love you ( _I'll love you_ )

 _Over and over again._

 _So, don't ever think I need more_

 _I've got the one to live for_

 _No one else will do,_

 _I'm telling you_

 _Just put your heart in my hands_

 _I promise it won't get broken_

We'll never forget this moment _(We'll never forget this moment)_

It will stay brand new

'Cause I'll love you _(I'll love you)_

 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

 _Over and over again_

Satu hembusan penuh kelegaan mereka keluarkan setelah selesai menyanyikan lagu duet mereka. Chanyeol berdiri dan meletakkan gitar agar bersandar pada kursi tempatnya duduk. Berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, keduanya membungkuk bersama. "Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih atas dukungannya," tambah Baekhyun dengan senyum cerianya. Momen inilah yang sangat ia rindukan. Perasaan puas setelah sukses bernyanyi diatas panggung dan didengarkan oleh pecinta musik. Kepala mendongak menghadap Chanyeol, tersenyum merasakan Chanyeol menggenggam erat tangannya dan membimbingnya menuruni panggung.

Melangkah di jalan penuh nada irama dunia permusikan, ia sekarang tak sendiri lagi. Ada seseorang disisinya yang siap menerima keluh kesahnya dan berbagai cerita kehidupan. Walau ia harus mendapatkan tekanan masa lalu demi mendapat pencapaian ini, Baekhyun tak menyesal. Karena ia percaya pasti dibalik cobaan akan ia akan menjadi sosok yang lebih tegar jika ia berhasil melaluinya. Ditambah dengan sosok baru yang akan setia disisinya, mengajarinya tentang kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

"Dasar anak itu langsung melarikan diri saja." Minseok menggerutu melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung kembali keruang tunggu.

"Biarlah kedua _love bird_ itu menikmati bulan madunya, hyung."

Minseok berdecak, memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar kalimat tak masuk akal Jongdae.

.

ooOoo

.

"Kau berhasil, sayang." Chanyeol bediri diantara paha Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diatas meja rias. Tangannya menangkup pipi kekasihnya dan mengecup bibir tipis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Um! Aku sangat senang Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. "Dan semua itu berkatmu. Terima kasih."

Senyum tulus dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bertalu kencang. Sungguh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang seperti ini adalah kelemahannya. "Sayang, kita langsung pulang saja bagaimana?"

"Tak menunggu Jongdae hyung dan Minseok hyung?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku ingin menunggu, tapi," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya karena menelan ludah gugup, "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya sayang."

Menyadari maksud Chanyeol beserta wajah mesum kekasihnya itu, Baeknyun paham benar situasi ini. "Hentikan dasar maniak!" Baekhyun menjambak rambut Chanyeol karena pria itu dengan seenaknya sudah menjilati lehernya. "Dasar tiang mesum!"

"Sayang~"

Chanyeol merengek terus kepada Baekhyun mengabaikan Jongdae dan Minseok yang telah tiba di ruang tunggu menghela napas maklum dengan pasangan yang selalu cepat berubah _mood_ itu.

Walau sikap Chanyeol sekarang itu konyol, tapi dalam hati pria tinggi itu tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun sudah menjadi pribadi yang ceria tanpa gurat kesedian membayangi dan ia bangga itu semua adalah karenanya. Berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi kedepannya kerena ia akan selalu terus disisinya. Ia akan melakukan segalanya agar kekasihnya terus tersenyum bahagia. Karena Chanyeol fans nomor satu Byun Baekhyun berlandaskan rasa cinta sebagai seorang kekasih.

.

ooOoo

.

 **END**

 **.**

ooOoo

.

Aku g tahu mendadak aku nambahin ending gaje ini /ngumpet/

Maaf jika tak sesuai dengan prediksi kalian^^ makasih udah yang ngeluangin waktu kalian memberi review di ff repost dan edit ini^^

Aku suka banget lagu _Over and Over Again_! Liriknya kurang lebih pas dengan kisah Chanbaek disini …. Makanya aku nambahin liriknya disini walau sepertinya maksa TT Aku bingung cara nambahin lirik di ff itu gimana TT g terbiasa duh ... aneh ya? hiks

Jika kalian memahami, yang italic untuk Baekhyun, underline untuk Chanyeol dan italic underline untuk suara gabungan hehehe… maafkan aku yang tukang paksa.

Aku buka akun ig jika kalian mau tanya-tanya silakan ( cactus0893) setelah aku pahami sistem pm di web dan apk ffn itu berbeda. **Jika kalian pm di web, hanya muncul saat buka ffn dari browser (ada notif dari email)… begitu pula sebaliknya jika kalian pm dari apk ffn hanya bisa kebuka lewat apk ffn tapi sama sekali g ada notifikasi dari email. Maka dari itu aku yang baru punya apk ffn bulan lalu kaget ada banyak banget pm yang muncul dan aku g sempat untuk membalasnya TT maafkan aku karena aku bener-bener g tahu /deep bow/**

Cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya~ Tunggu update ffku yang lain ya^^~ See ya~


End file.
